Progeny
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: A DP/Digimon 02 crossover Co-Op with Slade Stryke. While Danny is in the hospital Danni fills in for him but what she will discover is something beyond imagining. Not part of my Ghost in Nod's Limbs series. Ch 13 up.
1. Masters' Mystery

**Danny Phantom: Progeny**

**By: Slade Stryke and Hordak's Pupil**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Danny Phantom or Digimon.**

**Author's Notes: This is a co-op fic between Slade Stryke and me hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter I: Masters' Mystery**

**Danny**

"Now class if you turn to page 23…," Lancer droned as we got out our books. I really wasn't in the mood for school today.

I had woke feeling lousy and a low grade fever, I had tried to get mom to let me stay home but she insisted that I go since a big English test is coming up and I need to be ready for it. Now I feel even worse and can barely concentrate as stomach cramps seize me.

"Danny are you okay?" Sam asks me as I clutch my side and shake my head, "hang on Danny," she says as she raises her hand.

"What is it Ms. Manson?" Lancer asks as he turns to face her.

"Danny needs to go the nurse," she says as I try to hold back tears of pain as he gave her a pass. "Come on Danny," she says as Sam takes me to the nurse office.

**Yukio Oikawa**

"Here are those reports you wanted boss," Mummymon told me handing me the file, "do you really think that one of the children have begun to develop yet?" he asks curiously as I place the file in the computer and access the information.

"Hmmm, that foreign kid seems to advanced beyond the others," I say smiling noticing that he seems to acquired traits that the others lack. "I want you to see if you can find where he is now, it may be time to start harvesting," I tell him as I study the results.

"But boss, these readings weren't present when you infected the first boy," Mummymon points out to me. It's true, the readings show a DNA sequence altered and infused with some mutagen.

"Where did we find that boy at?" I ask him curiously looking at the sequence hoping there was some clues as to where these alterations came from.

"Arukenimon said he was standing outside the building of some foreign company," he explains, "I think she said it began with an L," he said as I thought for a second. It seems like a business trip might be in order.

**Sam**

"We came as quick as we could," Danny's mom said as she and Mr. Fenton said as they raced into the E.R. where Danny was waiting for the doctor to come back.

The school nurse had called an ambulance to take Danny to the hospital after he started to vomit shortly after he arrived at the office.

"Have you seen the doctor yet," his dad asks as I nod, "What did he say?" he continues.

"They took him back for some sort of scan and we are waiting for the results," I tell him as the doctor in question arrives.

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, I am Dr. Wright," he says shaking their hands.

"What's wrong with Danny?" Mr. Fenton asked him worriedly, "Was he attacked by a ghost? Is it ecto-acne?" he shouted gripping the hapless physician by the shoulders.

"Please, let me explain," Dr. Wright shouts as Mr. Fenton lets go of him, "Danny has appendicitis, he needs to have his appendix removed," he says as he takes Danny's parents to sign some papers while a nurse comes for Danny.

"Is there anything I can do for you Danny," I ask him before he leaves for the O.R.

"Yeah, call Danni," he says as he's wheeled out, once he's gone I leave to make the call to his cousin.

**Davis**

"Are you sure about this," Jim asked as he drove up to a large building on the edge of town. There have been rumors that the strange sightings in the Digital World have had their origin with this building.

"I am, if something in there is causing problems in the Digiworld it's up to us to check it out," I tell him as he pulls into a space and we get out.

"Who owns this place?" Cody asks me as we walk up to the door and open it. So far it seems like a normal office except for the green and gold décor.

"It says this is LDAV Industries," Veemon says looking up at a sign above a front desk, "Why would a business cause trouble in the digital world," he asks confused.

"I think the question is how a business has access to the Digiworld in the first place," Yolei asks as we look around for clues to this mystery.

"I think someone's coming," Hawkmon says as Yolei pulls us into a corner.

"I thought I heard something," an accented voice says but we can't see anyone in front of us.

"You're hearing things, I told you're hearing things you _schmuck_," another voice shouts, "come on the boss is waiting for us," it continues as they disappear.

"You don't think that Daemon has returned do you?" Veemon asks me as I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know but I do know we should find out," I tell him as he come out of hiding and look for clues as to who those two voices belonged to.

**Clockwork**

"Amity Park is defenseless Clockwork, this is not good," an Observant said to me as I turned to face them. They can be so fatalistic at times, but that is why I am here.

"You are only half right," I tell them sighing as I feel myself change into an old man. I already had a plan to ensure that Daniel would not need to worry about ghosts while he recovers.

"You know his friends can only do so much about the ghosts," another observant chides me as I turn back to my mirror, "Clockwork do you hear me?" he asks as I ignore him waving my staff across the mirror changing the scene.

"Yes," I state bluntly as I concentrate on the mirror strange things were happening on the other side of globe and as Master of Time I must ensure it does not affect the timeline permanently.

"What is your plan?" the observant asks me again, "you have to act fast who knows when a ghost will attack," he says as I laugh at that statement and its stupidity.

"Trust me all shall be revealed in time," I tell them smiling before turning to them, "All you have to do is sit back and do what you do best- observe," I say chuckling at my humor as they leave.

**Vlad**

"What do you mean you 'stopped looking' on Friday night?" I asked my vultures as they reported back to me. Sometimes I wonder if they even have brains at all.

"Hey the law's the law," the leader says as I roll my eyes, "anyhow, we haven't found any sign of your kid," he said as I massage my temples in frustration. "However we did hear some other kids just awhile ago," he says.

"Of course you did there 127,433,494 people in that country," I explained to them as they shook their heads.

"No, at the office, they were quite a few of them, but we didn't see them," one of the wingmen tell me as I am startled by a noise.

"Hold that thought I'd be back," I said as I walked to the door and opened it, "I don't believe," I exclaimed as I saw my latest clone that had disappeared walked through the door, "Where have you 

been? I sent you to intimate competitors overseas and test your abilities and you end up getting lost," I yell angrily.

"I am sorry father I was just doing what you would, gain power though any means possible," he says cryptically as I stare at him.

"What in Curly's name are you talking about," I ask him as I lead him back to the lab. Wondering what he meant by that phrase.

**Danni**

"All right bugs bring it on!" I said flying high above the skies of Tremerton, California where I was passing through when these robotic bugs appeared from nowhere. They may not be ghost but Danni Phantom doesn't back down from a fight.

"You really think you can defeat me pitiful flesh bag?" their leader taunted as I glared at her angrily. "There are millions of us and only one of you," she told me as I flew after them but was startled by a voice proclaiming 'Time Out!' and I feel myself freeze in midair.

Soon I see a tall ghost float in front of me. He his dressed in a purple tunic with a glass door on the front protecting a ticking clock complete with a swinging pendulum. Over that was a dark purple hooded cape fastened with a clock gear. Black gloves studded with wristwatches covered his hands that clutched a staff with a clock on the top. His face with blue with red eyes and scar on the right side.

"Let's go talk somewhere more private," he said as he pressed a button and placed a medallion around my neck.

When I unfreeze I find that I am in a strange room, "Where am I?" I ask as I look around and see clocks all over the place telling different times. "Who are you?" I ask the ghost charging up an ecto-blast.

"A friend of Danny's, which is why I brought you here," he said turning to a mirror that displayed an image of Amity Park. "He needs your help," he says solemnly as he changes into a child but his voice remains the same.

"What do you mean," I ask as I try to subdue my beating heart that is fighting to free itself from my chest. Something told me that Danny was in serious trouble. "Is he captured?" I ask him stuttering.

"No," he says calmly, "Danny is in the hospital recovering from surgery, I need you to go back to Amity Park and fill in for him until he recovers," he says as I look at him, "If you must know my name I am Clockwork, master of time," he says smiling.

"How did you what I was going to say," I ask him astounded that he read my mind.

"I know everything, now go, your cousin needs you," he says as he opens a portal and I flew through arriving in Amity Park.

"Now to…" I said as my phone rings, "who could be calling me?" I ask as I read the screen seeing the name 'Manson, Sam' on it. "That's Danny's friend," I say thinking of the ironic timing of this before answering it.


	2. The Spore

Danny Phantom: Progeny

**Danny Phantom: Progeny**

**By: Slade Stryke and Hordak's Pupil**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Danny Phantom or Digimon.**

**Author's Notes: This is a co-op fic between Hodrak's Pupil and myself. **

**The first half this chapter was done by Slade Stryke; the second part by me (Hordak's Pupil); and the last part again by Slade Stryke. Thank you to all who reviewed the fic.**

**Miriam1: The timeline is Post De-Stabilized and Pre-PP. I'm glad you like it the fic.**

**Chapter II: The Spore**

**Sam**

"Hey Sam, what's up?" Danni asked.

"Danny is in the hospital he has-" Sam started quickly, but she was cut off.

"Appendicitis?" Danni finished. _How'd she know? Does she have ESP or something?_

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Clockwork" Danni replied. Oh, well that makes sense. "You need me to fill in and take care of the ghosts?" Man, Clockwork didn't leave much out.

"Yeah, can you?" I asked. That was a relief.

"Sure." Danni said, "fill me in on how Danni's doing okay?"

"Okay" I said. I figured it was the least I could do, since this was a pretty big thing "Thanks bye"

**Ken Ichijouji**

Davis filled me in on what had happened at LDAV industries. I thought back to when I was captured by Arukenimon. There was something weird about one of the children they captured. When they were all being returned to their parents, he just left. And there was something just off about him.

"Are you all right Ken?" Yolei asked.

"I'm all right, was there anything about the store" I asked, "Besides the voices"

"No not really. But they could have used a better decorator" Yolei made a face, "The green and gold décor was kind of ugly"

"What did they say? The voices?" I asked. The fact that they came from nowhere was weird enough, already.

"Well one said that he heard something and the other just said that he or it was hearing things and that the boss was waiting." Cody said.

Later that day I was in my room trying to think about what had happened. I got on the Internet and searched LDAV Industries. Wormmon was on my shoulder watching,

"That's a funny name for a business" he remarked.

"It is" I agreed clicking 'search'. At the top of the list there was an article that partly read, "_It's believed to be owned by DALV, which is also notable for Axion Labs in the Midwest region of the United States._' Interested, I followed the link and continued reading. '_Many say the two company's names are an anagram of their owner's name, Vlad Masters (an affluent billionaire and mayor of Amity Park, Indiana)' _

"Wow, town mayor _and_ billionaire?" Wormmon said, "all while running a business? Someone's busy"

"He is" I agreed. Out of curiosity I wrote down LDAV and scrambled the letters. "DALV, ADVL, LAVD…VLAD"

"It works" Wormmon said.

**Vlad**

"Maddie 2.0, run a diagnostic scan on Danyal," I told my computer as the clone laid on the table. There was something about him that made me uneasy and I also wanted to know if anyone hurt him so I could send my 'enforcers' to exact punishment.

While the scan was under way, I decided to see what was going on in the lives of the Fentons. I sat down at my computer and tapped into my spy cams.

"Well this is interesting, Daniel seems to be absent," I said noticing he wasn't at school or home. I would have to keep my eye on it but soon something else got my attention.

"You have mail," my computer chimed as I opened the file and saw a video feed of Technus.

"What have you to report on my Japanese rivals, Nicolai?" I ask the ghost waiting for an answer.

"I, Technus, have discovered something incredible a whole…," he began until I pounded my fist.

"I want something relating to business NOT culture!" I shout as he clears his throat.

"Well, I, Technus, have this from the security feed," he said bringing up another video screen from the security system at LDAV and saw some kids sneaking in the front door.

"Maybe my vultures were onto something," I said smiling as I tell the ghost to keep an eye out for me as I go back to my spycams and see Danielle at the Fenton's house. "Well my dear, we meet again," I said thinking of the perfect way to test Danyal's strength.

**Arukenimon**

"Here's the place boss," I told Oikawa as we pulled up to the building and got out of the van. "Are you sure that the kid has advanced beyond the others?" I ask him but he remains silent.

"LDAV?" he asks himself as we walk through the door, "come on you two, let's see what we can find," he said as we follow him.

"There's something about this place," Mummymon asks as we walk around. "Do you feel as we're being watched?" he asks me as I roll my eyes.

"Of course there are cameras all around this is a business," I tell him as I look up at a picture of a man with blue eyes and white in black suit. "Hey boss look at this." I tell our leader as he walks up to it.

"Vladimir Masters, owner," he says thinking to him, "I think it's time we find out about Mr. Masters," Oikawa tells us as he heads out the door with us behind him.

**Danni**

I made a quick pit stop by the Fentons. Sam gave me the Fenton Thermos to use while I hunted.

"Wow" I said, "I really feel like a part of the team"

"Right now" Sam sighed, "You _are_ the team" I could tell she was worried.

"Danny's going to be OK" I said. I wasn't exactly positive but I wanted to reassure her. I said my good-byes and left. It was pretty dull for a little bit, until I noticed Vlad wasn't at his desk. "Oh great" I thought. Well let's hope he wasn't planning on bothering Danny. That would be an all-time-low. _Maybe a peek won't hurt _I think to myself as I go intangible. He went in all the way down to his lair. After being almost destroyed here, I knew my way around it. When I got down to the lab I noticed something. There was a kid lying on there! After studying his looks I growled to myself, "a clone" The machine beeped. _Diagnostic scan complete._ I went to get a closer look.

"Unidentified Digital object. Code name DARK SPORE"

"What the heck is a dark spore" I muttered.

"Maddie 2.0" I heard Fruit Loop call for his beloved computer wife and decided to get out of there. "Loser" I muttered. Still…the Dark Spore was still bugging at me. I should probably keep an eye on Vlad and see what this digital thingy does…

**Davis**

"So LDAV is a code for the name of the owner," I asked, throwing my soccer ball up and down with my feet. "Dang, that guy has an ego or something"

"He's the mayor of a city in the United States." Ken added, "and a billionaire that's known for corporate takeovers"

"Vlad Masters, huh?" I said, "Hey Ken….don't you think it's a little fishy that all those owners just handed over their businesses?"

"…."

"Dude?" I asked.

"It is" he said, "and now his business is interfering in the digital world…"

"Maybe he's a Digimon"

"He must be very good at disguising himself" Ken said.

"Vladmon?" I asked, "or eh…Dalvmon?"

"Doesn't ring a bell," Ken said, "Sorry" I sighed in frustration.

"This guy's gotta have a secret," I said tossing away my soccer ball and then fell back on my bed. "I mean no guy can possibly get a bunch of successful companies to hand over their business, open three of his own businesses, run them all _and_ be a mayor! He'd have to be in at least five places at once!"


	3. Endeavours

**Chapter III: Endeavors**

**Clockwork**

Now that I know that Danielle is in Amity Park, I turned my attention to Japan and the events that were going there. These children I saw earlier were delving into Plasmius' business there which they would attract the attention of ghosts and would need assistance.

Even more disturbing was this Oikawa, there was darkness about him that made me feel uneasy and I know that he would pose a threat if not stopped.

"Now is the time to wait and watch the pieces fall into place," I told myself looking through the mirror smiling.

**Yukio Oikawa**

"Vladimir Drake Masters, successful billionaire and politician," I said reading the information that Mummymon gave me. "Masters acquired his vast fortune in the late 80s by means of various hostile takeovers." I remember back when I worked with Ken's father that a representative from a 'Mr. Masters' came to our company trying to buy us out, could this be the same Masters now.

"Wow hostile takeovers, it says here he is a silent majority owner of Microsoft and for a short period even renamed 'Mastersoft' until he decided he wanted avoid unwanted attention and changed back to Microsoft," Arukenimon commented as I scrolled down the article so more. "Listen to this, even to this day there have allegations that he was aided in his ventures by a shadow associated labeled 'the Green Bay Vampire' you don't think Masters could be a…," she began to say until I silenced her.

"I think we need to take a visit to…," I said looking at the screen, "Amity Park, Indiana in the United States," I said smiling as I left to prepare for this 'business trip.'

**Danni**

"I'd run If I were you Box Ghost!" I called. I had finally gotten some action for awhile and it was gone again. I couldn't help wondering what if the ghosts knew what if they were planning to do something big just when Danny recovered? They would probably throw out the box ghost or something every now and then to make sure I wasn't suspicious. I jumped when I saw something. A big black dinosaur emitting a green glow. The way it was firing attacks it was going to get someone hurt. I found a secluded place to go ghost and then flew toward him.

"Hey Rex!" I called, "you hungry? I got some lunch right here." Luring it toward the ocean I continued to fly west of the coastline. It fired attacks at me and I dodged them. "Do you always yell out your attacks before you do them? You're worse than Technus!" When I was far enough out I took out the Thermos and tried to suck him in. It didn't work. I tried again. No luck. And I was nearing land too. I had flown around a lot but I couldn't remember offhand what was west of us.

"Oh great" I sighed. How was I going to get him in the ghost zone? Remembering I was stabilized I did the only thing that I could think of. The Ghostly Wail. As I did it I noticed the green glow fall away. The creature turned around and retreated and I was about to go after him when I lost energy. I hit the ground and turned human. I noticed some people watching as I was passing out.

Vlad

"What does this mean" I wondered looking at the diagnostic papers from the scan. I had run a few more since then. Danyal didn't seem to be harmed by it. On the contrary, he was doing better in training and appeared to be smarter. He was already surpassing the original by at least 50 without even breaking a sweat.

"Maddie 2.0, did you find anything more on this Dark Spore? " I asked her as I watched Danyal continue his training. "Excellent my son, now try duplicating," I spoke to him through the microphone and watched him timing how long he can keep them stable before absorbing them but it was clear that he could keep it up indefinitely. "Magnificent," I said as I heard my Spycam alert go off.

"What the Cheddar," I exclaimed as I watched to my computers and some creature was about to attack Danielle, "if whoever sent that thing captures Danielle they can trace it back to me," I said transforming into Plasmius and flew out after to destroy it.

**Ken Ichijouji**

"This 'Vlad Masters' has had quite a colorful life," I said to Davis showing some information I pulled up on Vlad. While I haven't found any information that he was a digimon but what I did find was quite strange.

"According to this, he was studying at University of Wisconsin Madison when he was injured in a lab accident causing him to be hospitalized," Davis said as I scrolled down, "After the accident Masters begun to gain wealth through a series of takeovers," he continued until he saw a strange picture. "Who is that?" he asked as I clicked on it.

"The Green Bay Vampire?" I asked looking at the creature. It appeared human save the eyes which were solid red; its blue skin; and fangs. "A mysterious being sighted in Green Bay, Wisconsin in the mid to late 80s; known for robbing banks its origin is unknown to this day," I said making a face as Yolei came running in the room.

"Turn on the TV!" she said as I clicked it on and saw a Digimon attacking a town in the United States. It was doing considerable damage. "I think we should…," she said before Wormmon interrupted,

"Look at the corner," he said as I paused the screen and saw a figure near it, "It looks like that Green Bay Vampire but what's it doing?" he asked as I looked down at the feed on the screen- it said 'live from Amity Park, Indiana'.

"Something's going on we need to check it out," Davis said as we left to open a portal for the digital world.

**Sam**

"Hurry up Tucker!" I shouted at the Technogeek as he stepped on the gas of the Fenton RV. We had seen Danni fight that Dinosaur on the news and when she fell we knew we had to go get her before she gets hurt.

"I'm driving as fast as I can, I'm only 14," He complained as he tried to stay on the road until something blocked our way. "I think we're here," he said as he went to turn on the cannons while I got ready to rescue Danni.

"I don't know," I said as I got out the bazooka and Fenton phones and got out, "Whatever it is, I don't think it's ghost," I told Tucker as I searched for Danielle.

"You're right about that," he confirmed, "it's not registering on the scanners," Foley said as I continued looking. "Sam look over to your left," he told me as I walked over that way and found Danni on the ground.

"Are you okay, Danni?" I asked her as she moaned as I turned on the phones, "I found her," I told Tucker as I looked up and saw Vlad attacking the creature. "Plasmius!" I hissed at seeing the man who probably had his slimy hand in this. "We better get out…," I said as I looked behind me and saw some creepy guy in a purple coat staring at me.


	4. Meetings

**Chapter IV: Meetings**

**Yukio Owikawa**

I noticed a gothic girl watching along with a boy of about the same age, around fifteen with a younger girl who looked like the foreign boy. The Green Bay Vampire was fighting a digimon. I ordered Mummymon and Arukenimon to take care of it. The three children watched in shock as they attacked the creature and the Green Bay Vampire disappeared and minute later Vlad Masters came out.

"Well hello what a surprise" Vlad said.

"Yeah right Vlad. Who's he and what are you up to?" the gothic girl said eyeing Masters with great dislike.

"Why Samantha I have no idea" he said, beckoning me over to a private spot until the cameramen left. "Hello…you look familiar"

"Hello, I am Yukio Owikawa and you must be Mr. Masters, owner of LDAV" I said, "One of my associates have had the pleasure of meeting your son"

"Yes, Danyal Masters" Vlad nodded, "Do you know anything about a Dark Spore?" After a quick glance at the three witnesses I barely nodded.

"Do you have a place where I can discuss my business with you" I asked. He accepted and left. Arukenimon and Mummymon followed me after destroying that pathetic creature.

**Yolei Inoue**

Davis and Ken and I sent a message to the others before we left, saying that we were going to check something out. As we went through the digital world Wormmon cried out in surprise. In front of him was some glowing green stuff smeared on the ground and a few feet away was a wounded Digimon.

"What is this" Davis asked. He reached out when Ken held his hand back.

"Don't touch it" he warned, "It could be dangerous. Yolei, can you see if that Digimon is hurt" I nodded and went over to check. The digimon, an Elecmon shuddered a little bit and opened his eyes.

"hey…are you okay" I asked.

"I-is it gone?" the digimon asked, "Is the green stuff gone?"

"um…well it's all over….what is it?" Hawkmon said.

"ecto…..Ecto-something" Elecmon said.

"Ectoplasm" I heard Ken mutter. He was using a pair of twigs to prod it into some wrapper Davis had in his pocket.

"Man that's nasty" Davis said, watching it squirm around.

"How could it get in here?" Ken wondered, "If none of the Digimon know what it is….is it foreign then?"

"I've never seen stuff like that" Davis said, "It's like that stuff that grew on a sandwich under my bed….but it moves" As Davis said this it started to ooze out causing Ken to drop it. Davis took out a thermos and shoved it in then quickly put the cap on. "Gotcha"

"Ew, put that thing away" I said.

"That's a good idea" Ken said, "We'll show it to Izzy and see what he makes of it"

"How would he know…the Digimon don't even know?" I asked, "and they live here"

**Danni**

I got up after Vlad and the creepy guy left. Sam and Tucker looked concerned after seeing me fall.

"I need to know what that Dark Spore is," I said.

"Since when did Vlad have a son" Tucker wondered.

"He's cloning again" I said, "This one looks really stable and I have no idea how he got it to that point" I turned ghost again and went to check it out. If Vlad was up to something big that meant a lot of stress for Danny when he got better, and that wouldn't be good.

**Davis**

"Hmmm this is unlike anything I've ever seen before," Izzy says examining the substance, "You said you found it on the ground," he asks as I nod.

"Yeah, Elecmon was covered in it," I tell him as he searches for 'green goo' on his PiBook computer. He searched for awhile until I spotted an article, "Hey Ken, didn't you call this stuff 'ectoplasm,'?" I recalled as Izzy clicked on the link.

"It says that…," he begins to read until his computer begins to spark, "what the…," he said as the screen went black. After a few moments the monitor came back on revealing a green face wearing sunglasses with a nasally voice.

"HA HA I AM TECHNUS GHOST MASTER OF ALL THE THINGS ELECTRONICAL AND BEEPING!" the voice indentified itself cackling.

"That has to be the most obnoxious thing I have ever heard," Yolei said as the face scowled at us in contempt.

"Obnoxious am I?" it asked as the screen began to glow and a tall man like creature dressed in a black suit with a white cape appeared. "I, Technus, shall crush you children and rule this world!" it said as Ken made a face at it.

"Do you always shout at your plans?" he asked 'Technus' as he turned to Wormmon, "looks like we have shut this maniac up," he said as he took out his D3 causing the being to laugh and blast Ken until I pushed him out of the way.

"How prodigious!" Izzy said as the battle began.

**Danny**

"Can I get you anything son," mom asked me, I had just woken up from surgery and was still feeling a bit out of it.

"Uh…," I began to say as the phone started to ring, "could have some water," I ask as they leave allowing me to pick up the phone. "Hello," I speak into the phone trying not to sound groggy.

"Hey Danny, this is Sam, how are you feeling?" my friend asks me as I smile. It felt good to hear her voice.

"I just kind of woke up Sam," I tell her as there was silence on the line, "Sam is everything okay?" I ask her nervously.

"I think you should turn on the TV," she said as I flipped it on and saw footage of Vlad attacking some dinosaur like creature. It had a green aura to it but it was unlike any ghost I had ever seen. "What do you make of it Danny?" she asks me as I stare at the screen.

"To be honest I am not sure," I tell her as I see my parents come back, "I'll have to get back to you," I tell her as I hang up and turn off the TV trying to make sense of this development so far all I know is that if Vlad is involved it's bad news.

**Danni**

"Very impressive" Owikawa nodded as Danyal showed off what he could do and Vlad explained about ghosts. Owikawa had managed to get Vlad's attention with a promise of power and some Digital World and the Drak Spore.

"Now this ectoplasm…it's been seen all over the Digital World" Owikawa said. Vlad looked surprised.

"Interesting well it seemed my little gamble has worked."

"Gamble?" Owikawa asked.

"Yes, a few weeks prior to this day I found myself in a very dull gray world full of ocean. I released my weaker clones into it and its seems as if they have been doing some work." A almost bit my tongue in anger. So Vlad was messing around in other worlds. I paused, waiting from an angry reaction from Owikawa. He just smiled.

"Well it has certainly made things easier for me" Owikawa nodded, "Now if you don't mind I would like to borrow your son. I promise to update you on whatever developments I come up with."

"Well perhaps I can take a break from work" Vlad paused, "Now have you ever tested this Dark Spore."

"Yes and it worked out marvelously. Have you ever heard of Ken Ichijouji?" Owikawa smiled, "I can make this boy a prodigy recognized throughout the world"

"Hmm" Vlad paused. Obviously he was thinking about if people would ask about where Danyal came from and if he would want that.

"We can keep his…circumstances a secret" Owikawa assured.

"Then I think we have an agreement" They shook hands and I gasped quietly. "Off to Japan it is" I flew out quickly and raced over to Danny's place.

"Sam!" I called. Sam and Tucker came in.

"Danni we've been looking all over for you. There's been Ghost attacks-in Japan!" he said.

"Seriously?" I asked. This made my decision a whole lot easier, "Well that settles it then. I'm going to Japan."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Why" Tucker asked.

"Because Dan is there!" I said.

"Noooo…Dan is in a thermos outside of time" Sam said, "Wait how do you know about him" I gave her a strange look.

"Who are _you_ talking about? I meant Vlad's new clone 'Danyal'. I figured I would call the little guy Dan for short" I said.

"How about not.." Sam said, "Maybe something else…like…uh.."

"Mini-Danny?" Tucker said jokingly. Sam and I gave him a look, "You know, like Mini-me. We can call him that like a code name"

"Normally I would say no considering where you got it "I said, "But that actually sounds good. Well I'm going to Japan." As I flew off and I saw Sam give Tucker a light smack.

"What? Mini-Danny, it's perfect" he said defensively. . Sam only narrowed her eyes.

"No more Austin Powers for you" she said.

**Arukenimon**

As we got prepared to leave, I remembered what I wanted to say to Owikawa. "Boss" I started, as he turned to me. "I could sense something watching us. I heard it breathe" Masters' eyes turned red.

"Danielle" he said, "It looks like my last project has come back to haunt me."

"We'll keep an eye on her" Owikawa said.

"Yes, and I'm sure Danyal can keep her busy" he added.

"Who's he again?" Mummymon asked. I clunked him on the head,

"Honestly, you should change your name to Dummymon" I said. I turned back to Owikawa. "That girl reminds me of the Digi-brats" I glared at Masters, "Do you have any other wayward clones we should know about?"

"You just leave that to me" Danyal said darkly blasting a spot on the wall with his powers. As we left Mummymon muttered, "Are you noticing a pattern with these clone's names?" I looked back at him with contempt. "No kidding" I said sarcastically. Numbskull


	5. Flight

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed the fic.**

**Chapter V: Flight**

**Clockwork**

I watched the events unfold from my clock tower, things were progressing as wonderfully. Danielle's appearance would be what would resolve this situation across the ocean but it was only beginning and the true test lay ahead.

While I was monitoring events, I heard a familiar voice shout my name. I turn around and see the Observants behind me. "What can I do for you gentlemen," I ask them in feigned politeness, no doubt they have some problem with my plan.

"_This _is your solution, sending a young girl across an ocean to a foreign country?" one of them asks as I sigh in frustration. "You know this plan is doomed to fail," he says as I chuckle at their statements.

"That's only because you're fatalists and everything is doomed in your eyes or should I say _eye_," I tell them amused at my sense of humor as I watch them leave, "The future is never set in stone," I tell myself going back to the mirror watching time pass before me.

**Ken Ichijouji**

"Foolish children, you can not hope to defeat Technus!" the creature shouted as Wormmon (in the form of Stingmon) battled the loud mouth being.

"You can be quite annoying," Stingmon said as he flew after the creature, "Spiking Strike!" he shouted as he tried to uppercut Technus and impale him but the weapon went right through him. "This doesn't look good!" he said looking down at me.

"We have to do something," I told Davis as he turned to Izzy hoping he had an answer.

"This thing has to have a weakness," Davis said watching the digimon and the creature fight, "maybe it's in this substance," he said taking out the thermos that contained the ectoplasm.

"You are…," the creature began to say until he spied the Thermos , "So the ghost child has some new friends," he said glaring at us, "However, no matter how many friends he has, he shall never catch me," it says darting away but not before turning to face us blurting out, "Technus!" and vanished.

"Why did he just leave he clearly had the upper hand in the battle," Yolei asks picking up the Thermos, "he acted like the Thermos was some sort of weapon," she says as I devolve Stingmon back to Wormmon.

"You guys you might want to check this out," Davis says as we turn to the TV where a bunch of reporters were gathered at the airport.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Akemi Sato reporting live from Tokyo Narita International Airport where we are speaking the plane carrying American billionaire Vladimir Masters to land. This will mark the first time the American mogul has visited Japan and seen LDAV Industries in person," Ms. Sato said as we looked at each other.

"Why do you think he's coming here?" Yolei asks as I shrugged my shoulders. This whole thing is starting to smell.

**Danyal Masters**

I had started the ride watching the scenes pass underneath the plane. Ocean, ocean, ocean and more ocean. It was boring and I was itching to find that 'Danielle' that father mentioned and take her down. Not only would I teach her a lesson for betraying father, but I would also get some nice practice before I take out Fenton.

"Can I get you anything" a stewardess came by offering drinks. I decided it would be best to pretend to be friendly.

"No thank you ma'am" I said, playing the polite little boy act. "Thank you for the offer though" As she left I took out a book and started reading. It was one of Father's business books. Later in the flight, Mummymon tried to make conversation.

"Ooh wow, aren't you a little young for those books" he asked.

"Leave me alone" I had muttered trying to ignore him.

"Well really didn't your father teach you any manners?" Mummymon asked indignantly. I smirked and blasted him with an ecto-ray.

"No, he taught me that" I said, "Now leave me alone insect" He leaned back in his seat and I overheard him talking to the other creature.

"Leave the boy alone, Mummymon" she said reading a magazine.

"He's not very polite" Mummymon complained. I continued to read the book thinking about my next move.

**Danni**

I was flying near the plane in a way no one would see me. So this Owikawa was going to use this Dark Spore to make Danyal a child prodigy. I couldn't help feeling a little envious; Vlad had big plans for this kid. All he wanted me for was to lure Danny somewhere. I shook my head.

"I have Danny" I reminded myself. "He really loves me and won't use me" But he had a Mom, Dad, and a sister too. Every now and then I couldn't help thinking about what Vlad had once said to Danny. _I am not a villain all I want is love._ I had loved him once. Wasn't that enough? I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard the plane's intercom.

"We are coming in for a landing soon" Sure enough, I looked down and saw the coastline of Japan. I started preparing for my own landing. About an hour ago I had watched Danyal interact with that Mummymon. It made me uneasy. That wasn't normal nine-year-old behavior.

**TK Takaishi**

Normally I would have been in the digital world or something, but when Ken e-mailed me about what they had found out I was pretty curious, especially considering that Owikawa was involved. And Dad was in charge of a TV station that was covering the event at the airport, so I tagged along. I was resting by the terminal watching for the plane and enjoying a slush drink. Patomon had hid in a cozy spot of my bag. This Vlad Masters guy must be pretty famous. First time he has been to Japan.

"He's coming in!" I heard one of Dad's employees exclaim. Everyone was watching the plane come in, and some were looking at the terminal doorway.

"I hope he likes crowds" Patomon quipped.

"Tell me about it. If this guy was trying for a quiet entry he had another thing coming.

"So what are you going to do?" Patomon asked, "Do you want to get closer?"

"Nah. I'm not going to mob him the moment he steps through the door" I replied. I was at a pretty good distance for eavesdropping. I felt something in my pocket go off and took it out. It was the D-terminal with a message from Davis.

"Have you seen him?" I sighed.

"No, Davis." Before I could finish my sentence a sound went off and then the intercom announced the passengers were coming off, so I typed back quickly. "I'll tell you what I find" and put the thing in my pocket. Sure enough as he came out the people were pretty excited. When they moved out of the way, I could make out Oikawa, Arukenimon and Mummymon with a white haired man in a business suit and a little kid. It was the same boy from that night when we sealed away Daemon.

The reporter was talking with Vlad and spoke to the boy a bit. As I started to slowly move toward them to catch what they were saying I noticed a white haired girl appear. She paused noticing that her arm was partway through the wall and pulled it through. I sneaked away and noticed her go off to secluded place. Two bright lights flashed and moments later the same girl, except with black hair and blue eyes with normal clothes, came out. I looked back to make sure what I was seeing was real.

"Is there a problem?" she asked.

"uh…"I paused ,"no?"

**Vlad**

"Please, there will be plenty of time for questions later, right now I have matters to tend to," I told the reporters as Danyal, Yukio, Mummymon, and Arukenimon followed close behind. This was the first time I had been to Japan personally (usually I send my lawyers and a Plasmius duplicate to ensure things go 'accordingly).

"Do you have a place the media won't hound us?" Arukenimon asked me as she pushed through the crowds to where Yukio had a van waiting for us.

"Of course, Mummymon, take us to the rear entrance of LDAV," I order the cretin as he glares at me.

"Just do it," Yukio says as we drive off.

When we arrive at our destination, I step out and open the hatch that leads to my lab (I have one built in all my headquarters). "Come on," I tell them as we walk down the steps into the lair.

"I must ask Masters, what is with the green and gold, it's a bit 'odd'?" Arukenimon asks me but before I can answer my phone rings.

"Excuse me," I say as politely as possible and walk off to a corner and turn it on, "Hello," I ask cautiously.

"Plasmius, it is, I, Technus gho…," he says before I tell him to shut up, "sorry, anyway, I think we have a problem," he says nervously.

"What type of problem?" I ask him curiously thinking that already Danielle was interfering in my plans.

"The ghost child has allies here, they are but children as well, but powerful and…," he says until I shut him up again.

"How are you sure?" I ask the ghost curiously.

"They had a thermos, no doubt the ghost child gave it to them," he says as I hang up eye glowing brightly.

"Is there a problem, father," Danyal asks me seeing my anger.

"A small one but it might be nothing," I tell him placing a hand on his shoulder, "Now come we have things to discuss with Mr. Oikawa and his associates," I tell him as we head back to where I left the three guests waiting.


	6. Reports

**Chapter VI: Reports**

**Davis**

"What did TK say? Yolei asked me as I put my D-terminal in my pocket and turned back to the computer trying to find out about this 'Technus' creature.

"He's found nothing so far but he is keeping us informed," I told her as Ken typed something in the computer. "what are you looking at," I ask him peering over his shoulder seeing an article on the destruction of a valuable satellite in America.

"I was looking for anything about ghost children," Ken explained pointing to the monitor, "that creepy Technus seemed alarmed when he saw the thermos and thought we knew this 'ghost child' whatever it is. I'm hoping to find something," he says as my D-terminal rings.

I take it out and activate it, "Hello," I say as TK's imagine appears on the screen. "TK, what's up?" I ask him curiously.

"Masters has Oikawa, Mummymon, and Arukenimon with him," TK told us as I looked to the others, what would those creeps be doing with a billionaire like Masters.

"Did you hear anything they were saying?" I ask him curiously.

"Nothing important he was answering questions the reporters asking him, I have to go now, I'll keep you informed," TK said as he signed off and put it away.

**Sam**

"Can you hear me Danni," I asked the ghost girl as her image comes up on the monitor.

"Loud and clear, Sam," she says waving to us, "So far nothing new, Vlad and his new playmates left LDAV, I'm going to see what they're up to," she said looking around. "I'll report back what I find Danni out," she said as she turned off the new prototype Fenton phones we gave her to communicate with us while she's in Japan.

I turned to Tucker who was researching what Danni had told us before she left. "Did you find anything?" I asked him looking at him on his PDA.

"I haven't found anything on this 'Ken Ichijouji' yet but there is an Ichijouji Electronics Firm in Japan. Maybe this Oikawa guy used Ken to take to take control of the company," he said as I thought for a second, "It's just a guess," he said sheepishly as I glared at him.

"We need something more than just a guess, keep searching, I'm going to call Danny to keep him up to date," I said as I left him to finish his search.

**Danny**

Danny nodded eye's widened as Sam told him everything that happened. He waited until she finished speaking again.

"This is all starting to get pretty weird" I said, "So what's the deal on this Owikawa guy? And how is he related to Ken Ichijouji" Jazz had been in the room and she gave a start when she heard the name Ichijouji.

"Did you just say Ichijouji?" Jazz asked.

"Hold on Sam" I looked over at Jazz, "um, yeah, do you know him?"

"Ken Ichijouji is a twelve year old genius from Japan" Jazz said, "I remember seeing him on a college message board once. He's supposed to be so smart that he can get into any college he wants"

"Seriously?" I asked. Any college? Sheesh, talk about being set for life. I returned to Sam's call. "Hey Tell Tucker to try looking up child geniuses"

**Ken Ichijouji**

I continued to look around for something on the ghost children when one of the search results caught my eye. It was from a Amity Angle news. The article was called _Danny Phantom Frees Town_. I clicked on it and found a website with a picture of a fourteen-year-old ghost teenager. _Indiana town is reportedly held captive by 'ghostly' forces. _

"Davis!" I called, "Yolei, Cody, Izzy, I think I found something" When the rest of the team came over I read the article. At the bottom was a link that read "Click here for the Danny Phantom Archive" I clicked it and there was a huge list of all of the articles. We looked through several of them. Some portraying Phantom as a hero and others as a troublemaker.

"Dang this guy's busy" Davis said.

"Yeah he's saved the town from certain death but racked up several dollars in damages" Yolei said. She pointed to one of the links that read _Mysterious Ghost Girl Thought to be Family to Danny Phantom_. "Oh look at that, there's a ghost girl!" I clicked on it. There were several pictures of a young girl, around our age flying and fighting ghosts. One picture was a close up of her emblem, which looked like a slicker version of Danny Phantom's symbol. Davis's D-Terminal rang and he got it out. He scrolled through several pages of messages.

"What is it" I asked.

"You guys aren't going to believe this" he said.. "TK listened in on Masters, Owikawa Mummymon and Arukenimon. Apparently the Green Bay Vampire _is _Vlad Masters and he's not a vampire, he's a ghost and his son is a clone of Danny Fenton AKA Danny Phantom. And he has a dark spore"

**Danni**

"This place is amazing," I said as I walked around Tokyo. It was larger than any city I have ever been in and is jammed pack with people. Buildings shot up high into the clouds and billboards and signs flash brightly colored advertisements faster than I can fly.

I decided the best thing to do is to get a map and phrase book so I can at least talk to people. I changed into Danni Phantom and flew up invisibly to the sky looking for any sign of a store. I flew around for hours but couldn't find anything until I looked down and saw a teenager with red hair and wearing a white longsleeved shirt with a blue T-Shirt overtop it.

"Thanks, Aya," he said in English, I smiled happily, finally someone who I can understand. I flew down and changed into Danni Fenton and walked up to him.

"Excuse me," I said tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Please don't hurt me!" he screamed as he turned around and saw me standing in front of him, "Oh, hey little girl, you fan of the show," he asked as I raised an eyebrow at him. It figures that the first person I met was an idiot.

"No," I stated bluntly, "I just wanted to know where I could find a…," I began to say as I heard a rining noise.

"Excuse me for a second," the teen said taking out his cell phone talking to some name Ozu. Realizing, that he won't be of much I walked away searching the vast expanse of Tokyo until I came to a large building with a large letter L on it, I had reached LDAV industries.

**Yukio Oikawa**

"Impressive, Masters," I said as he showed me his Ghost technology, it is unlike anything I had ever seen before and with it I could finally control the Digital World. "How long have you been studying ghosts?" I ask him eye up various pieces of equipment that might be of use to me.

There were various types of guns and electronic device hung up on the walls along with various types hoverboards and armor suits. I began to wonder if they could be massed produced and modified for use in the Digital World.

I could use it to power an army of spore children to invade the digital world and crush those Digi-Brats once and for all.

"Twenty some years," the man responded proudly while I watched Mummymon and Aurkenimon snooping around.

"What does this device too," Mummymon said taking a thermos like device and opening.

"Don't touch that you dolt," Arukenimon shouted as the device glowed and a portly blue man in overalls and a cap appeared.

"HA! HA! The Box Ghost is free again!" the being shouted as Masters snatched the device Mummymon and trapped the being in the device again.

"Don't touch…," Vlad begin until a computer on his desk began to beep, "So, it appears we have a visitor," he said looking at the screen showing a girl with blue sweatshirt, red shorts, and red cap in the lobby. "So, Danielle has followed me here," he said smiling as Danyal walked up to his 'father'.

"Please send me out so I can prove myself to you," the boy pleaded as Vlad placed a hand on the child's shoulder.

"Very well," he said smiling, "you may contend with her but I want her alive," he said as the boy smiled and left to do his father's bidding.


	7. Lessons to Learn

**Chapter VII: Lessons to Learn**

**Clockwork**

"This Oikawa is too dangerous for the girl to handle," an Observant said as I sighed in frustration watching over Danielle as traversed through Japan. This would be a challenge for her but I am confident that she will pull through- after all she is Danny's clone.

"Has it ever occurred to you that perhaps you underestimate the girl?" I asked them as felt myself change into a child and turned to face them. That is problem of the Observants they cannot shift their views as I can. They only see one side and that is way they think the universe should go.

"The girl has no idea of this digital world and…," another began to say as I pressed the button on my staff freezing time and shutting them up.

"Then I think she should learn, don't you?" I asked them as I turned back to my mirror watching things on the earth. She would indeed learn and sooner than she would like.

**TK Takaishi**

"Thanks for taking me for your interview," I told dad as we pulled up to LDAV Industries and got out of the van. Somehow, he had gotten an exclusive interview with the vice chairperson of the company and allowed me to tag along.

"Anytime, just stay close I don't want you wandering off," he said as we walked inside to the admissions desks. I looked around the room, it was awfully decorated in green and gold and had pictures of people where foam pieces of cheese on the heads.

"You would think a billionaire would hire a better decorator," Patomon asked making a face at the décor.

I looked at a nearby elevator it was an ornate and made of gold plated steel. "Come on, I think we should pay Masters a visit," I said silently walking over so not to attract dad's attention. Upon closer inspection I notice the buttons were made of ivory with silver leaf numbers on them.

"Are you sure it's a good idea, we don't even know what floor he's on," Patomon said looking back where dad was talking to the secretary at the desk and turning back just in time to see the gold doors open.

"There is only one way to find out," I said walking into the elevator.

**Danni**

I walked into the lobby and looked around to see if I could find any clues to Vlad's plan. Like everything that Plasmius owns it was decorated in green and gold along with some Packer's memorabilia. "Fruit Loop doesn't even began describe him," I said smiling and giggling to myself thinking about what the Japanese people think about him and his obsession with a football team.

I walked up to a map of the building posted by one the elevators trying to find Vlad's office when I was blasted to the ground by an energy blast from an unknown source. "What the…," I said as I got up and saw a young boy no older than me staring at me.

He was dressed in a jumpsuit identical to Danny's except for the fact he had only a glove on one hand and the suit was sleeveless. "You traitor," the boy said venom dripping from his words as he blasted me again but I ran into a corner to avoid being hit and change into Danni Phantom.

"Danyal, listen to me," I said as I came out and tried to Ectoblast him but he disappeared, "where did he…," he said as I was blasted from behind throwing me to the ground.

"You dare show your face here after you disrespected father," Danyal said as I got to my feet and turned around. "He gave you life and you sided with his enemy," he said as I went invisible and blasted him from behind.

"Vlad is the enemy, he doesn't really love you," I told him as I watched his expression darken, "if he did, he would care that you're infected by that dark spore or whatever is inside you," I told him as he sneered at me.

"LIAR!" he said as his eyes changed from green to solid blue, he had ice powers but how could that be only Danny has that power. "Father does care about me and the spore is a gift," he said as he encased my body in ice.

"P…please l…listen…to…me," I shivered inside the ice I could barely feel my arms and legs anymore, "V…vlad is…," I began to say until he froze my mouth shut.

"I should kill you, but, I am feeling merciful today," he said as he walked over to the computer and the receptionist's desk typing something. "I am going to put you somewhere you won't get in father's way," he said coming over to me and lifting me with one hand. "Farewell, Danielle Phantom," he said as threw towards the monitor engulfing me in light before everything goes black.

**Ken Ichijouji**

"How can that be?" Yolei asked shocked at the news that TK reported, "Masters looks nothing like this Green Bay Vampire," she said as Davis brought up a picture of the vampire again, "the only resemblance is that both have a goatee," she said as Davis turned to face us.

"Not only that but that Danyal Masters has the Dark Spore in him," I said nervously, who knew what effects the spore would have someone who already has enhanced abilities like Vlad's 'son.' "Can you find only thing on this Danny Fenton person TK mentioned," I asked Davis as he typed in a the name in the search engine as his D-Terminal went off again. "What's wrong?" I asked him as he took out and looked at the screen.

"A gateway to the Digital World's been opened," he said curiously hooking it up to the computer and typing something, "and it came from a computer from LDAV Industries," he said frowning.

"Oikawa isn't letting the grass grow underneath him," Wormmon said turning to me as I nodded.

"I think we should go check it out, who knows what he and Masters are planning," Cody said as Davis stood up and we left to get Jim to drive us LDAV to see what is going on.

**Vlad**

"Who was that creature," Oikawa asked me as I placed the thermos on the shelf again. I had never seen a being such that thing and wanted to learn all I could.

"That was the Box Ghost, a pesty spirit from my home country," I explained, "He's more annoying than overly threatening but still he can cause problems," I told him as I saw Danyal walk in the room triumphantly.

"Danielle won't be bothering us for awhile," he said as I smiled happily that one of my foes was dispatched. "I must thank you for your information to Mr. Oiwkawa," he said turning to Yukio who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why is that?" he asked puzzled by my son's words.

"I used it to send Danielle into that Digital World thing," he said as Oikwawa eyes grew wide at his words.

"You fool!" he snapped raising a hand at the boy as I got between them eyes glowing red. "Do you know what you've done?" he asked lowering his hand tensely.

"So he opened a portal, big deal," I said, "I open portals all the time and nothing happens," I informed him.

"Unlike your portals Masters, digital portals emit a signal that can be picked up by the right equipment," he fumed, "no doubt that the Digi-Brats are on their way here to find out what happened," he told me as Danyal looked ashamed.

"Don't worry about it Danyal, you didn't know son," I told him as he smiled at me, "If we are going to have company, then I have the perfect welcoming committee," I said as I took out my phone and summoned Skulker here to take care of these 'Digi-Brats.'

A few seconds later, the hunter appeared in the room, "You called boss," Skulker asked looking at my company.

"Yes, I did we are going to have some uninvited guests and I would like you to take care of them," I told him as he smiled charging up his weapons.

"Do you want them dead or alive?" he asked excited to be on the hunt again.

"Do you have a preference?" I ask Yukio who thought for a second before turing to me.

"Dead, those Digi-Brats can't be allowed to ruin my plans," he said as Skulker looked to me.

"Destroy them," I said coldly as he smiled happily, "Do you have a picture of them?" I asked Oikwa as he handed me a photo that I in turn gave to Skulker who fed into his armor and took off on his hunt. "Skulker is the best hunter in the Ghost Zone, those children don't stand a chance against them," I told them as I looked at my phone again, realizing I was late for something. "Now if you exusce me I have an appointment to keep, come Danyal," I said to my son as we left for some interview with a reporter leaving Yukio and his associates in my lab.


	8. Unreal

**Chapter VIII: Unreal**

**Davis**

"What could this Vlad gain by entering the digital world?" Yolei asked as Jim pulled up at LDAV Industries, "I mean we know what Oikawa wants to rule it but an American billionaire it…," doesn't she began to say until we felt the car swerve to one side.

"What's going on?" Wormmon asked as I looked out the window and saw a missile coming toward us while Jim swerved away to miss it. "Someone's attacking us," Wormmon said looking out again only to jump back in shock.

"What's…," Ken began to say when a large humanoid figure appeared in front of us. It was tall and covered in some kind of battle armor with a tank top and combat boots over that. Its face was covered by a skull mask with green eyes and a flaming Mohawk and goatee of the same color.

"Who is that?" Izzy asked looking in awe at this strange, "It looks like a Digimon," he said studying it as the being smiled at us.

"I am Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, and I have hired to exterminate you Digi-Brats," he said aiming a strange gun at us.

"You'll have to do better than that toy to stop us," I said turning to Veemon and taking out my D-Terminal. "Veemon, evolve!" I shouted as my Digimon transformed into his champion mood.

"A challenge," the creature, Skulker, said smirking as a rocket launcher appeared on his shoulder, "this will be fun," he snickered aiming at us.

**Sam**

"Try again, Tucker don't give up!" I snapped at Tucker as he typed furiously at the keyboard trying to get in touch with Danielle. We hadn't heard from her in a while and was starting to worry.

"I'm trying Sam, I'm trying," he pleaded trying every trick he knew but still there was no sign of her. "You don't think Vlad found out about her being there?" he asked as I thought for a second.

"I doubt it, she's smart enough not to get too close to Plasmius and plus there are over 12 million people there, it's too many witnesses for Vlad," I told him as I noticed the exhaustion in his eyes and sighed, "did you find on that Ken Ichijouji Jazz told us about?" I asked him as he nodded.

"I did, apparently he disappeared for a year and his parents were starting to fear the worst when he reappeared," he said as I tapped my chin in thought.

"Any clue on who took him?" I asked curiously, even though it's not usually Vlad's M.O. but I would not put it behind him if he had his slimy hand in Ken's disappearance.

"No, the police had no leads," he said as I thought about this new bit of information.

**Ken Ichijouji**

"Is this best you can throw at me?" Skulker asked smiling as ExVeemon fired his Vee-Laser at the creature who put up a shield and redirected the blast back at the Digimon. "Even the Box Ghosts puts up a better fight than this," he said launching a net from his wrist and captured the Digimon.

"You won't win," ExVeemon roared as he fought to free himself from the net biting and clawing at it violently while Skulker laughed at him.

"We have to do something," Yolei said worriedly as the Skulker creature came towards us smiling. I knew if we didn't act fast we would be toast. "Ken!" she yelled at me again as I thought for a second until I came up with a plan.

"Izzy, do you think that you can hack into that creature's armor?" I ask my friend as he thinks for a second and nods.

"I think I can, I'll need to establish a Wi-Fi link to his operating system, if he even has one," he says taking out his laptop and begins typing away.

"You'll will make fine pelts for my…," he begins to say but is cut off as ExVeemon tore throw the net and pounced on Skulker. "Perhaps I underestimated you," he said smiling as he tried to throw the Digimon off him.

"You won't hurt my friends!" he roared as he bit into the creatures arm and removed Skulker's hand revealing a mess of sparking wires. "Now to finish you off," ExVeemon said as Skulker smiled at him.

"I was saving this for the ghost child but I could test on you," Skulker said as a strange device popped up from his other arm and aimed it at ExVeemon, "Goodbye pest," he said as a beam hit him and devolved the Digimon to his fresh form. "Game set match," he chuckled looking at Chibomon.

"DO SOMETHING!" Yolei yelled at Izzy who still fiddled with his computer.

"Just one more command," he said as Skulker walked ripped off the ceiling of the car and picked up Davis.

"You'll be the first to…," he began to say until he heard a beeping sound, "What the…? He asked as he looked to Izzy who smiled.

"Prepare to be…," the computer whiz began to say before his computer began to glow and soon exploded sending us flying in the air until everything went black.

**Danny**

"What did you mean you lost her?" I yelled at Tucker over the phone as I lay in my hospital bed. How could a Techogeek who tracks every bit of information from CES be able to lose a little girl with ghost powers.

"Danny, don't worry we'll find her," Sam assured me as I sighed and looked out the window. I am sick of laying and not doing anything while my cousin could be out there hurt or even worse. "Just don't do anything stupid," she says as I hang up and sit up in bed.

"Hang on Danielle!" I said as I changed into Danny Phantom but instead of feeling the coldness come over me a painful shock raced across my body. "Uh what's going on?" I ask as I look down at my hospital bracelet and see a microchip in it. "Who could have…?" I began to ask as Jazz came in the room and smiled.

"Sorry Danny but you need to rest," she says to me as I glare at her, "I didn't have time for Tucker to turn down the voltage," Jazz says as she sits beside me. "Don't worry about Danielle; she can take care of herself. Honestly Danny and you call me overbearing," she says as laughing as I roll my eyes at her humor.

"Fine," I seethe, "you win," I say as she smiles and ruffles my hair, "but if I don't hear from them soon, I'm going to find her," I tell her as she nods.

**Arukenimon**

"What the devil happened?" Oikawa snapped as he watched the battle from one Masters' spy cams. "Where did that ghost vanish to," he said as I tried to get back the video feed back.

"Maybe he exploded, after all that technology could be thousands of years old for all we know," Mummymon commented as Yukio glared at him. "What you never know," he says as the boss smiles at him.

"Well, maybe you two would like to solve this mystery," the boss says grabbing the dolt by the neck, "get out there and find out what happened, I can't have digibrats running around here," he said as he threw Mummymon out the door while I walked out behind him.

"Just what are we looking for anyway?" my partner asked as I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

"We need to find out where the Digi-Babies went to," I said as we went began searching for the kids and that weird Skulker fellow.

**Danni**

I don't know how long was I out but the first thing I remember when I came to is feeling very cold. No doubt I was suffering from hypothermia from being frozen in ice for who knows long. "So…cold," I chattered as my eyes fluttered opened and sat up.

Before me seemed was strange world, it wasn't the Ghost Zone as there no purple doors and gravity seemed to be working here. It seemed strangely like earth, with plains and mountains and other features. "Maybe I fell through a…," I began to say but was startled as the terrain seemed change beneath my feet.

The mountains in the horizon vanished and the plain I was in became a desert, I knew of only one ghost who had this type of power- Desiree- and looked it was up to me to stop her. "Better go wish she was gone for good," I said laughing to myself as I changed into Danni Phantom and started to fly across the land.

The deeper I flew into this land the more the I realized it wasn't anyplace I've been before, the landscape is ever changing-one second you're standing in a medow the next it's a beach. It's like someone's programming a video game and I'm player 1. However this changing made it hard for me to navigate.

"I better land for a while," I said as swooping down but instead of feeling the ground, I felt like I stepped into a pool of jelly. "Eww," I said as I looked down and saw ectoplasm surrounding my legs. "NO!" I gasped but soon it hit me that it wasn't me destabilizing. The ground seemed to be covered in ectoplasm like two ghosts had been fighting.

Once I calmed down and I found a patch of ground not covered in the green slime and scoped out the area. In the distance I could see huge black spires spewing out green lightning. "Something tells me tha…" I began to say until a bolt of lightning seemingly out of nowhere hit me.

I lay on the ground in pain for a few moments, my heart felt like it was going to explode. Finally it died down for second and I opened my here.

"We've captured one of the intruders," a voice said as I saw strange creatures come of hiding. They weren't ghosts and seemed like a mixture of different animals. They looked at me with fear and anger as what appeared to be a cross between a orange colored lizard and rabbit with tail feathers of the same color ending in blue tips.

"What are you?" I asked it as the creature glared at me causing electricity to spark from its tail.

"Silence, secure her," the animal said as the other creatures produced glowing ropes and tied them around my body.

"Hey, let go!" I said as I tried to break free but the ropes were too strong and would sting me every time I would move. Soon I was wrapped up to my neck in ropes and fell to the ground

"I wouldn't try to fight back," the lizard rabbit said, "take her to the village so we can try her," it said as the others took the rope and dragged me behind them like a wagon.


	9. Spies and Hackers

**Chapter IX: Spies and Hackers**

**TK Takaishi**

"Just what are we looking for anyway?" Patomon asked as I looked at the vast amount of buttons on the wall trying to figure out where to start to look for Mr. Masters. All that I knew was that Masters had access to the digital world and allied with Oikawa.

The two were plotting something but what and when I didn't know and that was what I was looking for.

"Anything that can connect Master to the Digital World," I told him spying button marked 'Lab' but before I could press it the doors opened and revealed the very person I was looking for.

"Well, it appears I have a spy," he said as went to grab me but I ran out-of-the-way. "You really think you can escape me," he asked as he disappeared from sight.

"How did he do that?" Patomon asked me curiously but before I could answer something grabbed me.

"That my boy is a secret," Vlad's voice said as I looked behind me and saw him glaring at me. "I have an interview to go to, but you're coming along so you can't spy on me," he said walking up to the controls and pressing a button.

"What are we going to do?" Patomon whispered to me as I kept my eye on Masters. Little did Vlad know that he was going to be able to do anything with my father watching and it would give me a chance to learn more about this guy and his connections?

"Right now, nothing, Vlad's cornered himself and doesn't know it. We play along but if anything seems fishy we contact Davis for backup and stop whatever he has planned," I replied looking at our 'captor' who smiled at his 'victory.'

**Clockwork**

I smiled as I watched events play out on my mirror; these Digi-Destined are clever kids and much like Danny are very apt at getting out of tight spots.

One of them however, Ken, interests me the most. His ability and resolve to conquer the darkness within him sets him from his peers. Some of his allies still have elements of mistrust about him, though they hide it well and if not for their leader Davis would not have been so welcoming back.

My meditation on this didn't last long as I heard the familiar voice of the Observants scream, "Clockwork!"

"What is it this time?" I asked them turning to face them, "Don't you have better things to do than pester me?" I said frowning at them.

"You know why we're here Clockwork," one of them said pointing to my mirror, "the ghost girl has been thrown into the digital world and...," he continued before I stopped him.

"I said she should learn of the Digital World. I didn't say _how _she would learn," I tell them slyly.

"Experience is the best teacher of all," I explain to them as sigh, "Why don't you go back to your temple and don't worry," I tell them as they glare at me and disappear leaving me shaking my head at their fatalism.

**Yukio Oikawa**

"What is taking those Digidunces so long?" I fumed looking out the window. This wouldn't have happened if that wretched boy had left the Digital World alone. I have no doubt the brats are already planning to stop me as they did so many times before, "unless," I said to myself as a plan formed in my head.

I walked over to Vlad's computer, "Computer," I shouted as a holographic image of a woman in a blue jumpsuit appeared before me.

"Yes, hon..., hey you're not Vladdie, alert! Alert! Intruder in the lab," it began to say but I had come prepared for this.

"That's no way to talk to a friend," I told her taking a small remote control device and hooking up to the main frame. "Now let's try this again," I said pressing a button shutting off the alarm and all other security measures.

"Please state query," the woman said as I smiled, I knew that invention I stole from Ken's father years ago would pay off.

"I want you to tell me where those Digi-Destined are and any recent digital activity," I told it as the computer told me to wait a moment while it processed the request.

"I have located one Takeru Takaishi in the building, my sensors indicate that my Vladdie pie has him in his custody," the computer said as I made a face at her 'affection' towards masters. "All other 'Digi-Destined' are out of my range but a digital signal was picked up before Skulker vanished," she said as I took in this information.

"Thank you, you have been most helpful," I said as I severed the link and placed my hacking device in my pocket again. It is clear that they escaped into Digital World; I only hope that the ghost girl doesn't find them and alert them to my plans.

**Davis**

"Is everyone okay?" Izzy asked as we came too, "sorry for the rough ride it was the only way to do lose that Skulker creep," he said as he helped us and we found ourselves in the Digital World but something was different about it.

The landscape was covered in the same green slime we had found earlier. It almost looked like an infection had contaminated the place. "What is causing this mess?" Yolei asked concerned as we saw some commotion coming from Primary Village. "We better see what's going on," she said as we followed them to the village.

When we entered the town we say that a group of Digimon had captured a young girl, no older than tweleve years old. She had green eyes and white hair. She was bound in Digiropes from her mouth to her feet and being lead away to a building.

"They're going to hold a trial," Chibomon exclaimed noticing they were heading to an ornate building. "We better see what's going on," he said as we followed the crowd into the building.

"Put her in the cage," Elecmon said as the brought out a glowing cage opened it and shoved the girl inside with a thud. "Now you stand charged with crime of polluting our world with your green slime, how do you plead?" he asked the girl turning to her.

"MMMMMM," she mumbled as Elecmon nodded at her.

"I see," he said turning back to the crowd of digimon, "this girl has corrupted our world with her slime, we have seen the proof with our own eyes, how should we find her," the digimon asked his peers.

I studied the girl closely, she seemed familiar but she wasn't a digi-destinied. "Is it just me or does this girl seem familiar," I asked ken who looked at the girl.

"If she wasn't tied up we could get a better look at her and determine who she is," he replied before listening to what the other Digimon had to say.

"We find her guilty and as punishment we recommend that she thrown into the Dark Ocean where she belongs," Gazimon said as we gasped in horror at the verdict.

"MMMMMMM," she pleaded as her eyes grew wide at her fate.

"You're lucky it takes awhile to prepare the portal," Elecmon said as the cage began to glow, "so you will be placed below the building until it's time for sentence to be executed.

"MMMMMMM," she screamed in panicked before the cage vanished .

"Come on," I told my friends, "we have to save her," I said as they looked each other confused.

"Are you sure about this, after all she is a criminal?" Wormmon asked nervously as I turned to face that.

"We don't know that, If she's innocent, we can't let her be thrown into Dark Ocean," I told them as they thought for a second and followed me the dungeon.

**Vlad**

It seems that Nicolai's warning about Daniel having allies in this infernal country. I discovered a little blonde haired child in my elevator no doubt trying to find out what happened to Danielle but this time there will be no one to help him out.

"What are going to do to me?" the child asked as I pressed the button to go to my office where the interview was going to be conducted. "You know creepy, when my friends find out…," he shouted until I started laughing. "What?" he asked me confused.

"That was funniest joke I had ever heard," I told him, "Daniel is 14,000 miles away in the United States and as for Danielle- let us just say that she is lost her way," I said chuckling as he stared at me. "Oh, but don't worry you'll be joining her soon," I said as the elevator beeped and the door opened revealing a man who looked eerily similar to the boy.

"Mr. Masters I…," he began to say reaching out his hand until he saw the child, "TK, what did I tell you about wondering off in strange places," he asked the boy sternly as I looked down at him. "I apologize for this Mr. Masters, my son can be a handful at times," he said as I snapped back to the present.

"He's your son?" I asked confused- Rancid Butter Cookies, this ruins my plans. I can't dispose of this meddler now or else the father might get suspicious.

"Yes, once again I'm sorry, he should know better," he said as the kid smiled tauntingly at me like Daniel has so many times. I needed to turn this conversation around.

"That's okay," I lied through my teeth, "The little scamp was just looking for the rest room," I told him as the man looked at his son who smiled at him. "It was an innocent accident, no harm no foul as we say in America," I said chuckling walking towards the door. "Come let's go inside, I'm sure you are eager to start this interview," I tell him as we walk inside the room.

**Yolei Inoue**

"I'm not really sure we should be doing this?" I warned Davis as we walked down the steps to the dungeon. He seemed adamant on saving this girl we knew nothing about. "For all we know Oikawa could have sent her," I explained as I made a face as new thought entered my mind. "Or that Masters creep," I said sticking my tongue out at the name of that guy.

There was something about him that made me cringe; he was as slimy as Yukio only with money and power. This man could probably, with a wave of his wallet, could circumvent any law giving him free reign to do as he pleases.

"I don't think so; did you see the terror in her eyes when Gazimon said she would be thrown into Dark Sea? If she was sent by either of those two, you'd think they tell her to stay away from Primary Village," he explained to us. "We have to give her the benefit of t…," he said until stopped midsentence pointing to a corner.

Izzy looked out, "there are a couple Digimon guarding her," he said cautiously, "I think I can make the alarm trip to distract them," he said taking out his laptop.

"Wouldn't that bring _more _guards?" Ken asked worriedly as Izzy shook his head assumingly.

"I can have it be triggered elsewhere," he said typing something onto the keyboard, "When the alarm sounds we run," he said as we nodded. "Okay…three…two…one…now!" he said as he activated the alarm.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" one of the guards asked as they got up and left allowing us to continue searching for the girl.

**Danyal Masters**

"So why did you come to Japan," the man asked father as I remained invisible in the shadows. I had no time to deal with these fools, not with Danielle being here. No doubt Daniel and his friends are closeby threatening father's brilliant plans.

"I think I better see what our _friends_ are doing," I said as I phased through the floor and made my way to the lab. I could see Mr. Oikawa typing something on the computer. On the screen was a feed of the streets outside where his two cronies were at.

"What do you mean you can't find him," Oikawa snapped at his one minions, the one called Mummymon, "we have to find him before those Digi-Brats weasel some information from him," he told him tapping his foot on the ground impatiently.

"I better find him first," I said as I phased out the roomto find the wayward hunter myself.


	10. Discovery

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed the fic.**

**Chapter X: Discovery**

**Danyal Masters**

"So why did you come to Japan," the man asked father as I remained invisible in the shadows. I had no time to deal with these fools, not with Danielle being here. No doubt Daniel and his friends are close by threatening father's brilliant plans.

"I think I better see what our _friends_ are doing," I said as I phased through the floor and made my way to the lab. I could see Mr. Oikawa typing something on the computer. On the screen was a feed of the streets outside where his two cronies were at.

"What do you mean you can't find him," Oikawa snapped at his one minions, the one called Mummymon, "we have to find him before those Digi-Brats weasel some information from him," he told him tapping his foot on the ground impatiently.

"I better find him first," I said as I phased out the roomto find the wayward hunter myself.

I flew through the air invisibly so not to attract attention to myself trying to trace Skulker's signature. "Come on you stupid gho…," I began to say until I saw something on the street. It was Arukenimon and Mummymon looking for those kids.

"What if that hunter guy took them," Mummymon asked his ally confused, "you know that Vlad could have ulterior motives," he said searching the area. He reminds of that idiot Box Ghost only more powerful.

"The boss would have stopped Vlad if he smelt something fishy," Arukenimon snapped at him as I laughed at their stupidity and continued my search.

**Ken Ichijouji**

"I'm still not sure about this, if Elecmon said she's responsible then who are we to think differently," Cody told Davis as we continued down the hall. He had a point, this girl was found with that ectoplasm on her clothes and was near a large amount of this stuff, then she had to do it.

"Look, unless any of you saw this girl spreading the stuff, I don't believe that she could do it," Davis said sternly that was one thing about him that either you admired or hated- he was unwilling to be swayed by hearsay and will give anyone the benefit of the doubt.

"Look up a head," Wormmon said to pointing a cell up ahead, "I think that's her," he told us Davis walked up to the cell.

"Come on," he said as I followed him and saw the girl propped up against the wall. Tears ran down her cheeks as she hyperventilated from fear. "Izzy, can you open the cell?" Davis asks as Izzy types away on his laptop until the door disappeared and we walked in.

"Careful Davis," Yolei said he knelt down beside and removed the Digiropes from her mouth.

"I didn't do it! I didn't even know where I am," she screamed until Davis shushed her.

"Easy, it's okay we're here to help you," he said, "I'm Davis and these are my friends Ken, Yolei, Izzy and Cody," he said as the girl tried to calm down a bit.

"I'm Danielle," she said in between her sobs, "You have to get me out of here, I'm not the one spreading the ectoplasm all over this place, I don't even know where I am," she defended herself as Davis gave her a strange look.

"You don't know about the Digital World?" he asked her astonished, this was certainly as shock. If she didn't know about the Digital World how did she come here?

"No, I was thrown in her by Vlad's 'son' Danyal," she told us as I looked nervously at Davis.

"Did you say Vlad as in Vlad Masters?" I asked her astonished as she nodded. Suddenly this became a whole lot stranger.

"I think you should come with us, we can catch you up on what's going on and help clear things up for us," Davis said as he untied the rest of ropes and help Danielle on her feet before making our way out of the dungeon.

**Skulker**

"Stupid whelps," I said walking through the streets collecting various pieces of armor. Those wretched kids had used some sort of link up to sync up the PDA in my armor to their computer (As soon I get back to Amity Park, I'm personally going to skin the ghost boy's friend for doing this to me) and would have blasted me back to the Ghost Zone if I didn't activate the self destruct and ejected from the armor.

I hated being without my armor, it reminds of who I was in life- a little gopher for a Mafioso. I had wanted to rise up the ranks and become a big time boss but was constantly ignored. One day I tried to strike out for myself and try to take over the organization but the boss had me killed.

When I awoke I was in the Ghost Zone and vowed if no one would respect me life then they would fear me in death. I had a suit of battle armor made and took on a new identity- Skulker-the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. I was finally feared and respected until that accursed ghost boy made a fool out of me.

"I will have his pelt!" I fumed as I snapped back to the present and continued collecting armor when I saw something in the sky. "Well, looks I don't have wait to go back to the States to continue my hunt," I said smiling getting an ecto pistol out from one of my gauntlets and aiming at the child.

"Don't even think about it hunter or father will have you locked up in Walker's prison with the Box Ghost as your cell mate," Plasmius' clone/son said as he landed beside me. "What happened anyway," he asked seeing my armor strewn over the place and stifling a laugh at seeing my true form.

"I don't want to talk about," I fumed looking up at him, "what are you doing here anyway?" I asked him curiously. Vlad never sends out a minion just to see if another one is okay. There had be some ulterior motive.

"Father wanted me to find you before Yukio did," he said glaring at me, "now come on father's water," he said as I opened up a portal from my built in ghost portal Vlad installed in my armor and threw into the Ghost Zone before following Danyal back to Vlad's

**Yolei Inoue**

"How did you get here anyway if you don't know about the Digital World?" Davis asked this Danielle curiously, "It's not like it's something you can stumble upon it by accident?" he asked her. While he seemed to believe this girl was on our side something didn't seem right to me. What if Yukio sent her to capture us and she is merely feigning her ignorance until she was ready to strike.

"I was spying on Masters when…," she said before Ken held up his hand.

"Why were you spying on Masters?" he asked her, "while he is creepy still there's very little to suspect he's doing anything?" he told her as we walked outside.

"Vlad's a crazed up Fruit Loop, he torments me and my cousin all the time," she told him, "I followed him here from the States to see what him and his creepy friends are doing," she explained as Davis raised an eyebrow.

"Did one of these friends wear a purple trench coat?" he asked her trying to piece together her story in his head.

"Yeah, I think somehow that he's behind Danyal's infection," she continues as Davis frowns.

"Infection?" I ask her, I still don't trust her, but like everyone else I wanted to find out what Masters and Oikawa were up to and if Yukio was the one who told Vlad about the Digital World.

"Yeah, I saw Vlad run a scan on him and found he was infected by something called the 'Dark Spore?'" she told us as Davis and Ken looked at each other. "Have you heard of it?" she asked seeing their expressions.

"Yes, and if Vlad's son has it then Vlad and Yukio are defiantly working together," Ken said as Danielle raised an eyebrow at the name 'Yukio.' "Yukio is Yukio Oikawa that guy in the purple trench coat and he needs to be stopped at once," he said as Davis nodded in agreement.

"Wait a second, how do we know you're telling us the truth?" I asked as I turned around, "You seem to know a lot about Masters, for all we know you're working with him," I told her as she looked hurt at my words.

"Yolei!" Davis snapped at me but Danielle raised her hand to interrupt.

"Trust me, I'm not with Vlad after what he did to me…," she said as voice started to break and a tear formed in her eye. "Sorry, it's still kind of painful for me to talk about it," she told me as we exited the courtroom and walked through Primary Village. The tone of her voice seemed sincere but still I think we should be weary of her.

**Sam**

"I've tried every trick I know," Tucker said exhausted her, "I've searched all over Japan and even paid 45.00 dollars to download that high resolution satelaite program," he tell me turning around with a sad expression on his face. "We've completely lost Danielle," he said.

"There has to be something we haven't tried?" I ask him refusing to give up on Danni, I won't let Vlad capture her again," I said as I pushed him out of the seat and sat down myself, "Maybe she's in the Ghost Zone," I tell him homing in on the Ghost Zone but find something else. "Hmmm," I say placing a finger on my lips in thought.

"What is it?" Tucker asked standing up and looked at the screen confused.

"It's picking up her signal but it's too faint to be in the Ghost Zone," I explain, "can you get this relic to amplify and locate the signal?" I asked him as he thought for a second.

"I can try, and this isn't a relic, I bought this for Danny for his birthday," he says in between the rhythmic tapping of the keys. Please let her be okay.

**TK Takashi **

I rolled my eyes in boredom as dad and Mr. Masters talked about all sorts of thing. I still had to find out what Vlad and Yukio were doing here and how they know each other in first place.

"…So when I heard of this floundering Japanese software firm, I took it under my wing and thus LDAV was born," he said laughing as I sighed in agony.

"Are you okay?" Patomon asked concerned seeing my expression, "I know this isn't the most interesting conversation but you might learn something about why Masters and Oikawa are best friends," he suggested trying to keep me awake.

"I doubt it, this Vlad isn't one…," I began to say until I saw what looked like a secret exit, "Bingo," I said happily as Patomon made a face.

"What are you doing," he asks as I sneak past my dad and Masters to the exit, "what if you get caught again?" he warns me as I take out my D-Terminal and send my friend Kari a message.

"That's why I have back up," I said as I uncovered the passage and made my get away so I can meet up with her and tell her what's going on.


	11. Cogs

**Chapter XI: Cogs**

**Danni**

"So what is this place?" I asked Davis as we walked through this strange place. Even after being here for awhile it still amazes to see the landscape change so easily like it was made of building blocks.

"This is the Digital World, it was created by computers," he explained as the redhead with glasses, Yolei I think her name is, look at me distrustfully. I don't know what her problem is I already said I am not evil and would never side with Vlad. "Maybe you can help us fill us in some things, Danielle," Davis continues, "Why is Vlad working with Yukio?" he asked me as I tried to think about it.

"Actually, that's what's I've been trying to find out and call me Danni, I can't stand my full name," I tell him shuddering at the thought Vlad calling me that in mock kindness. On the rare occasion that he would let be seen by someone he would make wear long sleeves to hide my bruises while pretending to me a kind person but it was all trick. When the people left he threw back in my small room again.

"Danni, are you okay?" I hear Davis' voice ask as I snap back to the present, "you said you were trying to find out why Vlad and Yukio were working together," he said as I refocused in on the mystery.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told half-heartedly, "All I can figure it is that is something to with some kind bacteria or virus called 'Dark Spore,'" I explained as a look of horror played across the older boy's with dark hair, Ken's, face. It was the same look that I get when thoughts of Vlad enter my mind. "What's wrong?" I ask him concerned.

"Uh, nothing Danni, just daydreaming," he said smiling nervously, "We had figured out that Masters' _son _had the Spore but other than that we have no idea what either benefits from it," he said as I thought about something.

"Just what does this Dark Spore do?" I asked Davis, my guess is the spore must aid in stabilizing his clones he makes but I wasn't 100%.

"At first it heightens a person abilities making them super athletic and intelligent but slowly it takes over a person's mind making them a slave of Yukio," he explained as it pieced together, Vlad would get his perfect son and the key to destroying me and Danny!

**Hikari Kamiya**

"I don't like the look of this Masters guy," Gatomon said making a face at the TV as we watched a recording of this Vlad Masters' arrival in Japan. She was right and to make matters worse he seems to be friends with Oikawa.

"I know what you mean," I tell her as my D-Terminal goes off, "looks like Yukio has already made his move," I said taking out, "Kari here," I spoke through microphone.

"Kari, this TK, do you think you could help me out with something?" he asks as I raise an eyebrow at his statement, "I'm at LDAV industries," he says as I look at the TV and see that Masters is the owner of that company.

"What are you doing there?" I ask him, "you could have been caught by Masters or Oikawa!" I tell him angrily, of all the immature things to do he had to go play spy at Masters' office.

"Relax, my dad is interviewing Masters, that freak wouldn't dare do anything to me," he said as I breathe I sigh of relief, "I need you to meet me outside the building, I've discovered something that could shed some light on Vlad and Yukio's alliance," he says as I turn the TV off and get up.

"Okay, I'll be there," I tell him as I turn to Gatomon, "come on it looks like TK needs our help," I tell her as we leave the room hoping that whatever TK has gotten himself into I can get him out again.

**Clockwork**

"Excellent," I smiled as I watched the events unfold from my mirror; everything was going accordingly. "The players are in place and the board is set," I told myself as I transformed into a child and felt the surge youth course through my form.

"This plan is still reckless, these children are distrustful of Danielle what makes you sure they will help her?" I hear an Observant ask as I turn around and see those bothersome ghosts in front of me.

"_You_ don't trust me and that doesn't seem to stop you from seeking out my help," I point out smiling at my sense of humor and the irritation it provides to the Observants. "Trust is something that is earned," I tell them getting back to their question, "while the girl and the younger boy seem to be weary their leader and the other boy are warming up to her," I reply, the older boy has much in common with Danielle and it was from that commonality that allows him to get past his distrust of the ghost girl.

"_We _don't have choice but to trust you as you are the only master of time," one Observant says annoyed at me, "These children _do _have a choice not to trust her and leave in this Digital World," he continues as I chuckle at their fatalism.

"That is only one road, there are many more available," I tell him as I feel myself change into adult and my energy becomes tempered with wisdom, "now gentlemen if that is all you have to offer, you may show yourselves out, good day," I tell them as they vanish from sight leaving once again to my task.

**Ken Ichijouji**

I shuddered at the mention of the effects of the Dark Spore but I knew it was important to that Danielle know as much as she can about so she can help us defeat Masters and Oikawa. Danielle was honest in her rejection of serving Masters but I could tell that Yolei and Cody still seemed distrustful of the girl. While Yolei is a good friend she can be a bit careless in what she says and rushes to judgment. I admit that when I first saw her I had was a bit suspicious but I learned not to rush to judgment, especially after all I've been through.

"Here we are," Davis said as he opened a gateway back to the real world and arrived back in Tokyo. "Okay we need to…," he began to say until saw a sad look on Danni's face, "Danni what's wrong?" he asked turn to face as she let a sigh.

"I can tell you guys don't like me," she said looking at the ground, "That's always been the story of my life even my cousin's friends still don't like me 100%. I can just tell they think I still work for Vlad but I am not- especially after what he did to me," she said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Danni," I said walking up to her, "I'm not completely sure but I think the others need time before they can trust you," I explained, "It will take time but I think they will warm up to you. I know how you feel," I told her as she looked at me. "Much like how you were used by Masters I was used by Oikawa and did some pretty bad things. When I finally broke free only Davis and my Digimon Wormmon trusted me but over time my actions proved that I was no longer his crony. I think it's going to be the same way with you but I can tell that Davis trusts you and although I was uneasy at first that's good enough for me," I told as she dried her eyes and smiled.

"Thanks, Ken," she said as she snapped back to business, "Now we have to find what Vlad and Oikawa are up to," she told us. "I think I know what Vlad's getting out this, a stable and powerful clone,"

"What do you mean 'stable' clone?" Davis asked her curious, "we had discovered that Masters' son is clone but the way you say it sounds like he had many more," he said as a pained look came across Danni's face.

"I'll tell as much I am able to as a lot of it is still fresh in my memory and am not sure if I'm ever going to fell right about to talking to it," she said planning her words carefully, whatever Vlad did to her must have been horrible. "Vlad used to a friend of my cousin's parents but something happened that caused him to hate my aunt and uncle so much that he wants to break them up and claim my aunt and cousin as his own," she said before giving out a sigh, "when they refused he turned to cloning my cousin but there something wrong with DNA he took from him that caused the clones to disintegrate and from what you said about the Dark Spore, it sounds like it's allowed him to create a clone that won't fall apart," she told us.

"This Masters guy sounds like a real jerk," Davis said angrily, "but we still need to find out what Yukio gets out of it," he said as we walked down the street, "and I think that will take some research," he told her as we arrived at his house so we can plan our next move.

**Danny**

"This is ridiculous," I fumed as I lay in bed, Danni's out there somewhere lost and no doubt Mr. Fruit Loop is looking to capture her but I can't do anything because of this stupid braclet Jazz put on me. "Please Jazz, I need to go save Danielle," I said about to pull out my IV but Jazz shocks me. "AHH," I cried out but shut my mouth, "what was that for?" I snapped glaring at my sister.

"Sorry Danny it's for you own good, every time you decide to act leave I will shock you. It's a common technique in psychology, eventually you'll learn not to be so impulsive," she said as I rolled my eyes.

"Great not only am I stuck in a hospital bed knowing my cousin could be in danger but now I'm your lab rat," I complain as she chuckles at that, "what's so funny," I asked her glaring icily at her.

"In my psychology class, we have a rat that has the same color eyes as yours," she said as I pulled the sheets over my head in mortification. "You know Danny I'm not…," she says as the phone rings and picks it up. "Danny, it's Sam, they found Danielle," she said as I stuck my hand out of the sheets and took the phone.

"Hey Sam," I said trying to sound patient even though I was anxious to hear what they had to say about Danielle.

"Danny, we picked up Danielle's signal again at first it was weak but now it's as clear as day," she said as I smiled and sighed in relief, "You okay Danny, you sound upset?" she asked as I rolled my eyes and thought about how I was going to word this.

"I'm just sick of being unable to help," I told her as she laughed for a second.

"You must be feeling better if you feel like that, don't worry we have everything under control now," she said, "I have to go but try to relax, the more you rest the quicker you'll get better and can go back to being a hero," she said before she hung up .

"See what did I tell you," I heard Jazz say as I sighed and hung the phone up still refusing to show my face.

**Yukio Oikawa**

"I must stop those Digi-Brats!" I sneered as I tried to establish a link in the Digital World, "I just hope I can find that blasted girl before they do," I told myself as I saw a green vortex open up and Danyal and a strange green creature appear from it.

"You'll be happy to know that those Digi-brats are no more," the green thing said triumphantly, his voice sounded a bit like Skulker's although this creature sounded less menacing. "I blew those Digi-Brats out of existence," he said as I turned around about to say something when I received a transmission from Arukenimon.

"Boss, we found the Digi-Brats and they have the ghost girl with them," she said as I turned to face the clone and the creature.

"You idiots, I ought to destroy you both for this, not only are the fools alive but they have the girl," I yelled as I went to grab the boy but he blasted me.

"Ingrate, my father takes you to his inner sanctum and allows you to use his resource and this how you repay him," he said charging up a blast but the creature steps in.

"Wait, how do you know that she's allied with them, maybe the digi-brats captured and are questioning her before they get rid of her," it said as both me and Danyal looked at him, "what?" it asked as I smiled.

"This _thing _is right, this may be beneficial and won't do anything unless I hear otherwise from Masters," I told them going back to the transmission, "Arukenimon," I told her as she nodded, "Keep me informed on what the Digi-Brats are up to," I tell her.

"You got it boss," she said before signing off as I turned back to Danyal who looked confused.

"Don't worry everything is under control," I told him calmly as I tried to think of what to do next.


	12. The Digital Paradox

**Chapter XII: The Digital Paradox**

**Vlad**

"Thank you again for allowing this interview this is a once in a lifetime chance," the reporter said as I smiled in feigned happiness while my cellphone went off.

I reached into the pocket and saw it was Danyal calling me. "Would you excuse me for a second Mr. Takashi," I told my guest as I got up and left for somewhere more private before answering the phone. "What is it Danyal, I'm very busy," I told him impatiently.

"I apologize for disturbing you father but I have urgent news," my son said alarmed, "The digi-fools are alive and Danielle is with them," he said as my grip on the phone tightened. "Yukio has sent one of his cronies to monitor them," he informed as I sighed. Curse that wretched Skulker he'll pay for ruining my plans.

"Thank you son anything else?" I ask him gaining control of my temper, not all is lost there still hope of salvaging this plan. I will have Danielle and those other meddling kids destroyed before they can ruin my plans.

"No, but I'll keep an eye on Yukio for you," he said hanging up as I looked up and whistled for my Ghost Vultures to appear. If Oikawa can have his spies then so can I.

"You called boss?" the voice of Anacletus asked as he appeared in front of me, "you know Matlock is on now and it's an episode we've never seen," he said as I glared at him.

"It will be the _last _episode you see if you don't listen," I threatened as he snapped into attention, "I want to you follow Yukio's agents, alert me if they do anything," I told them as I took out a tracker for my pocket and threw at him. "Here you'll need this," I told him as he looked at me.

"I don't need a fancy pants gadget to find them, I'm an expert tracker," he said as he took while I sighed. Curly Lambeau, why are all my minions idiots?

**TK Takashi **

"There's the exit," I said as we crawled through the passages of the LDAV building until I could a crack of light in the distance. "I just hope we're not too late," I said as I pushed a grate open and fell out on to the corner of LDAV.

"Why does Masters have a secret exit anyway," Patomon asked me as I shrugged, who knows while billionaires do anything right now I was just worrying of finding out what that rat of a man was upto. "Look over the there," he said as I saw Kari and Gatomon waiting for us.

"Kari!" I shouted running up to her as she turned around, "thanks for meeting me here," I tell her as she looks at me and makes a face. "What's wrong?" I ask her.

"You know how dangerous what you're doing is?" she rants as I roll my eyes, "You really thought you could take on both those creeps at…," she said until stopped and looked around.

"What's wrong?" Patomon asked concerned as he looked around trying to figure out what was going on.

"I thought I heard something," she said looking up in the sky but there was nothing there, "it a voice with an Eastern European accent," she explained as I looked at her. "What you think I'm crazy?"she asked getting upset as I shook my head.

"No it's just," I began to say as my D-Terminal went off, "It's Davis, " I said taking out of my pocket, "he wants us to meet him at his house," I told Kari as she looked at, "he says it's important," I finished as we took off for Davis' to see what was going on.

**Tucker**

"I called Danny and he said to keep him informed," Sam said as she hung up the phone, "did you find out anything new?" she asked as I turned to face and smiled.

"Yes I did," I said pointing to screen, "based on the calculations I did from Danielle's signal, I've found that the Ghost Zone isn't the only world linked to ours," I said showing a model on the screen.

"What are saying Tucker? She asked trying to decipher the information I have given her. I must admit it was hard to believe myself but the data doesn't lie.

"Do you remember Danny telling us about the Hawking Paradox?" I asked as she nodded but still looked confused.

"Wasn't it something that has to do with Black Holes, information not being destroyed and parallel universes?" she asked as I nodded, "what does that have to do with Danielle and what's happening in Japan?" she asks me.

"Well according to this, the information isn't retained in a parallel universe, it's collected in another dimension along with every other bit information we create," I explained, "somehow Danielle stumbled into this world," I said as she glared at me.

"What does that have to do with anything," she asks getting upset as I bring up another article.

"Remember that creepy guy in the purple coat," I asked her as she looks at me, "his names is Oikawa and one of his fields of expertise is this Digital World as it's called and the dinosaur ghost Vlad fought earlier wasn't a ghost but an inhabitant of this world called a Digimon," I explained as Sam finally got it.

"If Vlad and him are working together he must be planning to use this to find some way to get at Danny," she said grabbing my hand, "come on, we have to show him this," she told me dragging me from the computer; towards the door; and outside so we can warn name Danny of this development.

**Davis**

"Here we are, make yourself at home Danni," I said as I opened the door, "it's a good thing my parents are out at the store," I said as I showed Danielle up the steps. She's a nice girl, I don't care what Yolei and the others say. She isn't evil and she needs our help.

"Hey squirt, what's this did you finally have the guts to get a girl friend," the voice of my sister said as I turned around and saw her at the bottom of the steps. She eyed up Danni who waved at her, "well it's a start," she said as I slapped myself in my face.

"She's not my girlfriend," I said as I felt the heat rushed to my face, "she's a transfer student from America and I volunteered to have her stay here until her family gets here," I said as Jun sighed rolling her eyes and walked around in disgust. "Sorry, Jun is…," I said as I noticed Danni seemed sad.

"You okay Danni?" Ken asked concerned as she sighed. "Jun didn't mean anything by it," he assured her as she smiled.

"I'm fine Ken, thank you," she finally replied as I walked over to my room and walked inside. "Nice room," she said smiling again looking around at everything that was in here.

"Thank you, it took me a couple years until I could get my own but it was worth it," I said sitting down and bringing up the information I found on Vlad Masters. "Maybe you can help us with something Danni?" I asked as she swallowed.

"Sure, what do you need?" she asks but she seems nervous and her darts from me to the screen.

"A friend of mine overheard Masters talking and he said that Vlad was actually a ghost but Vlad is clearly alive," I said as she seemed nervous. "Are you sure you're okay?" I asked her as she nodded. "Anyhow I was wondering if you could explain how this could…," I began to say until my D-Termnial started beeping.

"What's that?" Danni asked as I took the device from my pocket and opened it.

"It's my D-Terminal, it helps me communicate with my friends," I explained, "speaking of which, TK and Kari are on their way," I said going back to my computer.

**Jazz**

"Now Danny, are you going to try escaping again?" I ask him smiling holding the control in my hand as he rolled his eyes.

"No, I'll stay here," he grumbled crossing his arms, "even though I'm fine and…," I said giving him a gentle shock. "AHHH!" he screamed, "okay, okay I'll stay put," he said as I walked out of the room smiling and went to Cell-Phone safe area of the hospital.

This whole turn of events got me thinking especially this Ken Ichijouji, "I wonder," I said taking out my laptop and put a disk in the drive as a flood of memories came back to me, hurtful memories.

When I was eight years old, I was selected to go to New York City for a History Bee. I was so excited it was my first contest and a chance to prove how smart I was. This could be my chance to get mom and dad away from their sick obsession with ghosts.

"I just wish Vladdie would have been able to come with us, he would love this trip," dad said as he drove up to the Metropolitan Museum of Natural History steering with one hand and holding a prototype Fenton Finder in the other.

"Jack, how many times do I have to tell you Vlad is still ill," mom said trying to stabilize the car before we crashed into something important. "Besides honey, we're going to Amityville _after _Jazz's history competition," she said as we parked in front of the building.

"I wanna see the haunted house now!" Danny, who was six at the time, whined. He was a bit bratty back then and hung on mom and dad's every word. "I bet we can find some powerful ghosts in that house with my Ouija board," he said holding up a box that contained his ghost finder. I had tried to explain to him that he was the one making it move but he insisted it was ghosts.

"Now, now Danny this is Jazz's big day," mom corrected him as we walked into the museum, "look Danny they're having a kiddie tour of the museum why don't you go on it," she said handing the upset child to dad while she took me backstage.

I was so nervous but excited and went to go with the other kids while mom signed me in. I was a bit nervous and remained silent until I heard someone say, "Hi!" I turned around and saw a little kid with black hair with a purple twinge to it and blue eyes. "I'm Osamu but everyone calls me Sam," he told me adjusting his glasses nervously.

"I'm Jasmine but you can me Jazz," I said and we got to talk we got to talking for awhile. It turns out he was from Japan and won a trip to New York to be on the Bee. He was the most incredible kid I had met, he was a genius and even smarter than me!

While we were talking, another boy who looked like him came racing backstage dragging Danny behind him, "Sam! Sam! I met the neatest kid he has a magic board that allows him to talk with ghosts. In fac…," he said until Sam turned around and glared at him.

"Kenny, didn't you see that I was talking to someone, besides there's no such thing as ghosts," he told the kid who seem hurt. "Sorry about that, that's my younger brother Kenny he can get a bit out of hand," he said as giggled.

"I'm the one who should apologize, that's my younger brother Danny and his mind is corrupted by my parents' sick obsession with something that doesn't exist," I said as Danny stuck his tongue out. "Danny why don't you so Kenny you rocket ship," I said as they left.

From that day on me and Sam were best friends, we wrote letters and emails to each other. It seemed like Sam was the only one who understood me but that all came crashing down.

One day I had received an email from unknown sender that simply said:

_Sam is gone to a better place. Do not contact him again!_

I couldn't believe that Sam was dead, I pleaded with mom and dad to take me to Japan so I could be at his funeral but they refused. I suffered from depression for months after that day but from my interest in psychology began but I still think of him every now and then.

"What was Osamu's last name," I asked myself snapping back to the present I said taking locket I wore off my neck. He had given to me as a Christmas gift one year and have worn it ever since. I opened it up and looked at the name on it. "Ichijouji? " I said as a link formed in my mind. Could Osamu be related to Ken Ichijouji somehow? "I need to give this a closer look," I said closing the locket and placing around my neck again while sorting through this mystery.

**Elecmon**

"We found no sign of the girl, sir," Gazimon said reporting back to me. That blasted girl had escaped before we could send her back to the Dark Ocean. "Do you think the Digi-Destined released her?" he asked as I thought for a second.

"They would not dare release such a dangerous…," I began to say until I saw a strange phenomenon. A glowing clock appeared right in front of us.

"What is it?" Gazimon asked as Pixiemon and Leomon came to report back but all three were soon transfixed by the same site.

The clock hand began to move towards twelve and upon completing the circuit a strange being appeared. He was tall and dressed in light purple tunic that had a glass door that revealed working clock inside him with swinging pendulum. Over that he wore a dark purple cloak with a hood secured by a black clock gear. He had no feet but a eerie blue tail and seemed to float in air. His face was the same color with solid red eyes and scar on the right side. Black gloves studded with watches covered his hands that gripped a purple staff with a clock on the top.

"An intruder!" Leomon roared going to attack the creature who simply gave an uneasy smile as he transformed before our eyes into an old man complete with wrinkles and a long white beard. Before the Digimon could lunge at him the being pressed a button on his staff and Leomon, not to mention all of us, became frozen in place.

"Much better," the being said as he came over to me and placed a strange medallion around my neck that enabled me to move again.

"Who are you? What have you done to the other Digimon?" I demanded to know as the being smiled and bowed.

"I am known as Clockwork, master of time, and I have come for the two Digivices you keep in your vault," he said calmly as he as I looked at him dumbfounded. "One never made it to its owner -due to strange reasons- and the other you can't figure out who it belongs to, but I do," the elderly Clockwork said as he transformed into a little child.

"How do you know about the Digivices?" I asked him as he chuckled slightly.

"I know everything and need these device to aid you in ridding your world of the villain who is polluting it," he explained, "the girl you're looking for is innocent and I suggest you stop looking for," he told me pointing the way to the vault.

"I…," I began to say at a loss for words as I watched this Clockwork revert back to his first form. There was something about this self proclaimed master of time that made me uneasy. He knew too much but the authority in his voice was unmistakable and told me that he was going to get the Digivices no matter what I did. "…will give you the Digivices," I finally said as I showed him to the vault.


	13. Running Like Clockwork

**Chapter XIII: Running Like Clockwork**

**Danyal Masters**

"Have you found anything Owikawa?" I asked our guest as I phased into the room and looked at his monitor. I could tell that he was monitoring that digital world intently which meant something of importance was going on.

"Don't you ever knock" Yukio said upset as he turned around if you must know there's a flux in the digital world" he said pointing to the monitor as I raised an eyebrow. "I didn't expect a person of your limited intellect to grasp the importance of it" he said as I clenched my fist. I wanted to kill him for that but he still served a purpose to Father.

"What type of flux?" I asked staring at the screen trying to make sense of them but all I could see were spike on graphs and numbers pouring in blank areas. I could tell his mind was calculating this and trying to

"A being of great power entered and exited in a fairly short time" he explained as he changed the screen to a picture of the city where his two fools were walking. "I am going to alert Arukenimon to see what is causing it" he said as he contacted the agent while I left to check this out for myself.

I flew outside the building and down through the streets of Tokyo using Analectus's ectoplasmic signature until I located Mummymon and his cohort. "Perfect" I said sensing the vulture and teleported to his location.

"Are you sure you are going the right way" I heard Æsc asking his superior. I rolled my eyes. Those idiots probably got lost and I'm off target. I looked around for a second and saw two figure approaching.

"What's that boss you said that something is going on in the Digital world," a female voice said as Aruikenemon and Mummymon appeared. "I'll check on it" she said as a portal opened and she walked through it. Once she was gone I zoomed in after her to see what had Owikawa so upset.

**Yolei Inoue**

"Do you have any idea how Masters can be both dead and alive" Davis asked the girl as he put away his D-Terminal and turned to her.

I still wasn't sure where this Danielle's loyalties lay she claimed to be rid of Vlad's influence but watching her now I had doubts in my mind. She paled at Davis's question and began to fidget. Her eyes darted around in fear.

"Well" I asked her crossing my arms as Ken glared at me. he motioned to the door and I followed him outside. "What has you so mad?" I asked him as we walked into another room and closed the door.

"Why are you so mean to Danielle, she's clearly not with Masters" he said pointing to Davis' room "It's probably hard enough for her to face Vlad without you prodding her like a criminal" he said angirly as I rolled my eyes,

"Don't you get it Ken, she's still with Masters, look at how nervous she is about Davis' question. You had the same reaction when he asked you about how you became the Digimon Emperor" I explained as he massaged his temples.

"This is totally different. It's not that she's afraid of being caught but that Masters" he began to say as there was a knock at the door and we walked down the steps "we'll continue this later" he said heading towards the door and opening the door and revealing TK and Kari on the other side.

"Hey guys Davis said he had something big to show us" Kari said until she was distracted by something in Davis' room.

"What's going on in Davis' room" she asked as we raced upstairs and pushed the door open.

Everyone was fixed on the screen that displayed a glowing clock "How prodigious" Izzy exclaimed as the minute hand quickly moved to the twelve and something flew out of the computer as the clock vanished.

"What is it" Danni asked looking at the device while Davis picked it up and examined it. "It looks like a stopwatch"

"It's a Digivice," Ken said as he walked over to Davis and looked closer at the item, "it signifies that a person is digidestined. But these markings aren't like anything I've seen" he said turning it over revealing a clock gear inscribed with the words CW inside.

"But who's it for" Davis asked as we looked at each other "there's only one way to find out" he said as he pressed the button and opened the portal, we were transported to the Digital world but that was only the beginning.

**Clockwork**

"You knew" the Head Observant said pointing at me as I sent the last device to it's owner. It always makes me smile when I know something they didn't. "You knew about those…"he said as I turned around and nodded.

"Yes but you should know by now that I know everything" as I transformed into a child and looked at their surprise "Why does this shock you" I asked them as they looked at each other.

"Why weren't they delivered at the proper time" another Observant asked me as I smiled. That was one secret I was keeping to myself "Well" he asked as I chuckled the child part of me loved to tease these fatalists

"That is something that will remain unrevealed" I commented "all you should know is that they are delivered and the scales are balanced" I told them as I turned my gaze on Amity Park

The oldest Fenton child was busy looking at the gift I sent her.

"What is this thing" she asked as I raised an eyebrow at her. She had always wanted to be unique and feel the excitement her brother feels. Now that chance is in her hands.

**Mummymon**

"Why does she get to have all the fun?" I moaned to myself as Arukenimon left for Digital World leaving me alone. "I could find what is going on faster than her," I said as I heard a beeping sound coming from my com.

"I doubt that you dope, I sent her because she is my best agent and in case you forget I need some to watch over the Digi-Brats now go!" Oikawa's voice said as I sighed and continued down the road. One of these days the boss will give me the good assignments.

While I was walking, I thought I heard a voice say something in a strange language, "Who's there?" I asked as I turned around and saw no one. "All right, you better show yourself or else," I threatened whoever it was.

"Or else what you old fossil, you're older than we are?" a voice with a thick accent taunted as I looked around and saw I was alone. "Look at you talking to yourself, you _must _Alzheimer's" it said as two other voices laughed at me.

"Where are you?" I asked as I run in the direction I heard it but ended running into a pole. "What am I doing the boss will be…," I began to say until I looked and saw I arrived at my destination. "…Very pleased," I said as I went to locate the right house.

**Danny**

"I'm so bored," I moaned looking up at the ceiling counting the tiles in a useless attempt to avoid slowly going insane. I looked out into the hall to see if I could see if Jazz was coming back but the halls were empty. "Where did that girl go?" I asked as I sat up and got out of bed pushing my IV pump along with me.

I snuck out into the hall and began searching for here, "Jazz, you here," I asked as I looked around but got not replay. "Think Fenton, if you were an overbearing, nosy sibling where I'd be?" I asked as I got an idea.

I knew she was working on a paper and probably went outside to use her computer. I walk towards the exit. "Jazz, computer time's over," I tell her as I approach the door and find her stuff sitting by a bench. "She left her compu…," I said as I swallowed hard. "Oh no, I knew _he'd _try something," I said about to go ghost when I noticed that there was a note by her computer:

_Danny,_

_Do not worry for Jasmine, she is safe and fulfilling her destiny. Did you think you were the only one in your family who was chosen for greatness?_

_She will return shortly safe and sound, please try and rest, you need to rest._

_-Clockwork_

"How does he know these things," I ask myself as I sigh, it always seems that he is one step ahead of everyone. It's annoying sometimes but I know he means well. "Figures she'd go when I need something," I grumbled going back to my room sighing.

**Hikari Kamiya**

"Is everyone okay?" Davis asked as he Ken helped everyone up. I don't care how many times you do that it's impossible to get used to that. I looked around and saw we were not far to the primary village.

"I believe that I am fully functional but I can't say the same for Danielle," Izzy said as he picked up his glass and examined her. "I've never seen anything like this," he said as Ken went to help her but stopped.

Her clothes had transformed into black and white shirt which stopped at her midriff and pants. Gloves of the same alternating color adorned her hands while a pair of white boots was on her feet.

Her skin was now slightly tan and her ebony hair was now snow white, "wha…," she moaned as David helped her up. Her eyes were now electric green and a strange symbol on the front of the shirt.

"You're…," Ken began to say as she looked down and noticed the change and gasped in horror. He began to walk towards her but she backs away. "Danni, what's wrong?" he asks as the girl runs away from us and flies away in terror crying.

"I knew she was no good," Yolei said as Gatomon turned to look at her glaring at her, "you all saw how she ran away. She's gone to tell her master about her cover being blown," she said pointing the direction the girl had flown in.

"That's not why she fled?" the Digimon replied sternly, "she's scared we won't accept her now that we saw her change," she explained. "The poor girl probably never had a proper childhood and very few friends. Now finally, when she finds a group of people who she thinks won't judge her, this happens," she says as we all look at each other thinking about was said.

"Gatomon is right; it's not just Yolei but all of us who should be ashamed. We treated her like she was evil when we first met her. Davis here is the only one who didn't judge her," Ken said as he realized what we done. "We need to find her before she gets too far ahead of us," he said as we left to search for our new friend.


	14. Making New Friends

**Chapter XIV: Making New Friends**

**Vlad**

"Thank you for allowing this interview again," Mr. Takashi said as he got up and I shook his hand, "Where did TK get to now?" he asked as I raised an eyebrow at the question. That little brat was here before he and now he…butter cookies! Rancid moldy butter cookies, he escaped meaning he's going to tell Daniel about my plans.

"I'm sure he's in the lobby, you can take the elevator downstairs. I apologize for not coming along but I have business to attend," I said as I showed him out and shut the door. "Blast those kids, will Daniel and his allies follow to the ends of this wretched planet!

I took out my communicator and called Danyal, "Danyal, Danyal, where are you?" I shouted but all I got was static, "FUDGE WAFERS!" I cursed as I transformed into Plasmius and phased down to the lab.

Yukio was busy watching something on the monitors but turned when he saw me, "Ah, Masters, I assume your little meeting went as planned?" he asked humorlessly as I glared at him. "I trust something is wrong," he said as I walked up to the screen.

"Oikawa, where is Danyal?" I demanded to know, "I can't get in contact with him," I tell him as he turns from me. "Answer me when I'm talking to you Yukio!" I fumed as he sighed in frustration.

"I know nothing of where your _son _is, last I saw him he left to do something," he said as I looked at him. "I wouldn't worry about it, you forget Danyal has the spore in him. There is nothing he cannot take care of," he assured as I calmed down.

"What are the Digi-Brats up to?" I asked curiously, I know I had Anacletus and his wingmen following them but I had not heard from the since they left. I looked at the screens trying to figure out what was going but all I could surmise was that he was tracking data flow to and from computers.

"My recent sweep has indicated they entered the Digital World along with the girl," he said raising a hand. "The girl is considered a criminal there and has fled, her days are numbered," he said as I smiled but I could sense he was hiding something.

**Arukenimon **

I arrived outside primary village where, according to the boss, the power surge occurred. "There's nothing here," I said as I heard something is behind me and transformed into my true form. "You'll wish you never messed with me!" I hissed firing my acid spray at him.

"Is that best you got?" the voice of Danyal asked as the boy appeared and blasted me with his ectoblast. "No wonder you can't take care of those kids," he said as I growled at him and changed back to my human form.

"What are you doing here ghost boy?" I asked him as he glared at me, "You could have blown my cover," I told him as he chuckled at the, "Do you _want _to be caught?" I asked him as he raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"Please, if these beings are anything like you, I could take an army of them," he said, "Besides I can help get into that town without being seen," he said as I turned looked at him. "However if you don't want to enter without being seen, that's fine by me too," he said turning to leave before I stopped him.

"Very well, get me inside Primary Village," I said as he took my hand and used his powers to fly me into the town. I could see a couple Digimon entering the town hall talking about something, "Take us in there," I said pointed as he nodded and did as I said.

Inside, I could see Elecmon talking with some other Digimon, "How could just give two Digivices to a total stranger, what if he works with Oikawa or those things polluting our world?" one of them asked as I listened in.

"Trust me, this 'Clockwork' was no threat and there was something about him that told me that he was going to get them anyway even if I try to stop him," the Digimon said as thought about this, whoever this 'Clockwork' was his very presence is commanding and exudes power to the point that nothing could stop him.

"Clockwork!" Danyal hissed silently, "I knew that meddler would get involved sooner or later," he said as I looked to him curiously. "Clockwork is the master of time, his involvement means that Danielle is getting close to us," he explained as we left. "We need to get back to father's and alert him," he said as we left so I could open a portal back to Earth.

**Danni**

"I can't believe I was so stupid!" I hissed as I flew this Digital World as I fast I could. The wind stung my tear filled eyes as I looked back. The only good thing is that Davis and his friends aren't after me but they probably will be soon. Who would want to be friends with a clone freak like me?

I don't know how long I was flying for but I was getting tired. I could feel my body start to freefall but I couldn't stop. I tried my best to keep airborne, "I have to find somewhere to hide," I told myself as I spotted a nearby cave and flew near it before I crashed. "This should nicely," I said as I landed with a thud.

I looked out onto the scenery, "You're an idiot Danni, Vlad was right about you, you're nothing and no one would want to be friends with you," I hissed as I looked around the area. Once again I was alone with no one to help me and there was no chance of me getting back.

I stood up and saw what looked like a strange colored egg with a spike in it, "what is it," I said walking toward slowly lest I awaken its mother. From what I could tell there was no one guarding it and would probably die if someone didn't care for it. "Looks like that make two of us who are alone," I said as I slowly picked up.

Once my hands were placed on it, the egg began to glow and soon a strange creature appeared. It looked a cross between a fox and raptor with purple and white fur. It had a strange mark on it forehead and looked at me with shiny black eyes.

"Hi there," it said smiling at me as I raised an eyebrow at it, "you lifted the Digiegg of Perseverance?" it asked curiously as I remained silent. "It had to be you since you're the only one here," it said.

"Then, yes, but I didn't mean…," I began to say as it shook it's head at me.

"No, it's good, it means you have the crest of Perseverance and I'm your Digimon," it said as I looked at it, "I'm Dorumon, what's your name?" It asked curiously.

"I…I'm Dan...i.e...lle, but I prefer to be called Da…nni with an I," I stuttered as Dorumon smiled and laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked him curiously.

"Both our names start with the letter D," he said as I giggled at the fact but stopped as I heard a noise outside. "What's wrong Danni?" Dorumon asked concerned. The creature looked out of the cave, "There's someone calling for you," he said as his twitched and moved.

I looked and saw Ken looking for me, no doubt so they can capture me and throw me in that Dark Ocean thing. "Danni!" he shouted as we walked around, "Danni, please come back," he said as Dorumon looked concerned.

"It looks like your friend is worried for you?" he asked as I shook my head, "why do you say that, he seems like he's genuinely concerned," the Digimon said as I looked at Ken, "I don't know why you're afraid of him?" he asked.

"Because he knows what I am, I explained, "once they realized that he and others didn't want to be friends with me," I said as the Digimon looked at me.

"How do you know they don't want be with you, did they say so?" Dorumon asked as I looked down where Ken was at, "from the sound of things he's worried for you," the Digimon said as I thought for a second.

"No, but it always happens, even my cousin's friends don't like me very much," I explained, I didn't want to be rejected again. "All because of my stupid father, I told them but they don't believe me," I said as Dorumon looked down at Ken.

"I think he trusts you or else he wouldn't be so worried for you," he said as I thought about what he said, "don't you think you should at least see what he wants." Dorumon was right. When I first said Davis and his friends he didn't judge me.

"You're right," I told my new friend as we walked out to the front, "I better let him that I'm okay," I said as Dorumon smiled as I went to see Ken.

**TK Takashi**

"Have you found anything?" Davis asked as we searched through the Gear Savannah hoping to find our friend before she gets too far. The Digital World can be dangerous if you don't know where you're going.

"No, what makes you think she flew this far?" I asked him as looked for signs of Danielle's presence. I thought about what Gatomon had said about when we first saw in the prison in Primary Village. We treated like she was evil without hearing her side of things. If we hadn't been so quick to condemn her she would have ran away.

"I'm not sure where she might have gone but we have to search everywhere," he said as I looked ahead and saw a Biyomon running along the ground. Biyomon know more about the realm than any other Digimon.

I race over it the bird like Digimon, "Biyomon, we need your help," I shout as the flightless creature turns and looks at me curiously.

"TK! Davis what are you doing here," he asks as he runs towards us, "I've heard of strange things going on Primary Village and all throughout the…," he continues but Davis stops him.

"That's why we're here a new Digidestined came forth but something scared her and took off," Davis explained, I could tell there was a bit of sheepishness in his voice as talked. He probably blamed himself for not being able to convince Yolei of her innocence.

"I don't know if it means anything but I saw something zoom towards the Digi-Egg caverns," he said jumping up trying to fly. It was either wonderful luck or coincidence that must of led her there but we couldn't handle this alone.

"Who you calling?" Davis asked walking over to me as I took out the D-Terminal to call Matt and Sora to help us find Danielle before something happens to her.

"Some of the older Digidestined to help us sort this whole thing," I said as I looked in the direction of the cavern trying to remember who's the closest to her.

**Jazz**

"What happened," I asked as I pulled myself up clearing the cobwebs out of my head. "My computer must have…," I began to say as I looked around and saw that was no longer in Amity Park anymore.

I was now in some massive forest, trees shot up into a thick fog that hid the tops from the world. A cold wind blew across the land forcing me to wrap my arms around myself for warmth. "What is this place?" I asked as I looked at the device I had found earlier. Could it be some sort of ghost portal generator…no this wasn't Ghost Zone it looked nothing like Danny's descriptions as I was somewhere else.

I stood up but stopped as I felt as if there was something in my pocket. I reached in and pulled out an envelope sealed with a purple wax seal in the shape of a clock gear. Carefully I broke it and removed an antique looking letter:

_Jasmine,_

_You have always craved to be special to prove yourself especially since your brother received his powers. You have always been destined for greatness to be and chosen to join an elite group who preserve good and conquer evil. However, circumstances beyond your understanding interfered until now. _

_The device entrusted to you is a known as Digivice and is the key to your future. All you need to do is find the door it unlocks and your destiny will begin._

_-CW_

I couldn't believe what I was reading but something about it felt right, "well I'm not sure Mr. CW means to actually to go find a door or was talking metaphorically. Either way I wasn't going to find out just by sitting here. "Onward to destiny I guess," I said as I started to look for whatever this benefactor wanted me to find.

**Yukio Oikawa**

"What did you say?" Vlad asked controlling his temper as he prepared a syringe on a tray. He was preparing some experiment in which Danyal was the guinea pig.

"You heard me father, Clockwork has become involved in this," the boy said as he rolled up his sleeve. "Don't worry father, I can deal with this meddler," he said as his 'father's eyes glowed bright red.

"Masters, who is this 'Clockwork' and why does his involvement make you so irate?" I asked curiously as I watched Vlad stick the needle into the boy and draw a sample of the boy's blood. "What are you doing to the boy,"

"Clockwork is the master of time, his involvement complicates things," he explained placing the blood in a cooler. "We will have to speed things up, Danyal, take Yukio and Arukenimon back into the Digital World," he said as the boy nodded. "Mummymon and myself will follow with others if I see fit," he said fit.

"Uh Boss," the Digimon said worriedly as I opened a portal of them and give her a look saying to do as he says. "Yes, sir," she says as Danyal and her enter the portal.

"Masters, take this, it will allow you to communicate with Mummymon and track the Digidestined," I said before I stepped into the portal before it closed, soon the Digital World will be mine, all mine!


	15. The Hour Fless

**Chapter XV: The Hour Flees**

**Sam**

"What do you mean you lost the signal Foley?" I snapped at the techogeek again looking at the monitor. "You just told me you found her before and now you've lost her again," I told him as he shook his head.

"I said I found her signal, it could come from residual energy seeping out of the Ghost Zone into this Digital World; Vlad fiddling with it or anything, it was no sure thing that it was her," he explained as I rolled my eyes in disgust. "Don't worry I have a plan," he said as smiling at me. "You know how the Fenton Finder using satellites to track ghosts?" He asked as I nodded wearily. Who could forget that device as it caused Danny so much trouble when it hones on him. "Well, I'm better if we aim the Fenton Finder's satellites into a black hole, it might be able to pick up Danielle again," he said happily.

"Are you sure this is....," I began to say until my phone started ringing. I got out of my pocket and saw it was Danny. "It's Danny, I alerted Tuck as I turned it on."How are you doing?" I asked him curiously.

"Right now puzzled, Jazz disappeared," he told him but didn't seem too alarmed. "Normally, I would freak but I found a note from Clockwork saying 'she is fulfilling her destiny'" he said as I stared at Tucker.

"Clockwork?" I asked him whenever the master of time interferes in events it means something very big is going to happen. "Do you want us to come over?" I asked him as he told us not yet but if something came up he would let us know.

"I didn't know Jazz had a destiny," Tucker said as I rolled my eyes and pointed that he should he get back to searching for Danielle.

**Matt Ishida**

"Who is this Vlad Masters that everyone is enamored over?" Sora asked me as we continued to play Mario Kart on the Wii. "He's all over the news," she said as I nodded trying to keep focused on the came.

"I don't know dad and TK went to interview him. He's some American businessman and politician," I told her avoiding her banana peels and sped up until I was in front of her. "Right now I'm keeping eye out on the digital world, there's been strange things happening Gabumon said," I explained to her.

"Like what," she asked, "You don't think that Oikawa is....," she began to say until she stopped mid sentence and dropped the control. "uh Matt, tell you see it too," she asked as I turned to ask what startled her until I caught sight of glowing clock in the doorway.

"What is it?" I asked as we got up and stared at. The hands of the clock began to move rapidly towards 12:00 and upon reaching said time the strangest being appeared. A tall humanoid figure with blue skin and red eyes; he was dressed in a light purple tunic with a door revealing a working clock inside him. Over that he wore a dark purple cloak fastened by a clock gear. Watches studded his gloved hands and pocket watches adorned his waist that led down to a tail.

"Matt Ishida and Sora Takenouchi," he said in an authoritative voice. He couldn't speak as we were transfixed by him. He was unlike any creature I had ever seen but what really freaked me out was he seemed to age in seconds living his whole life faster than you could blink and revert back into a child.

"Is it a Digimon?" Sora asked me as the being smiled.

"I am not a Digimon, I am Clockwork, master of time," our visitor introduced himself bowing politely, "and your assistance is required," he said transforming into a child before our eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked him as he raised an eyebrow and smiled waving his staff causing an image of the Digital World appears. It zoomed in on Misty Trees where a girl with red hair and blue eyes was lost in.

"A new digidestined has emerged and she needs your help to aide her in fulfilling her destiny," Clockwork said pointing to the girl as we eyed up our guest. If he wasn't a Digimon how did he know about the digidestined and digital world? Before I could a question Clockwork replied, "I know everything, you have two choices. You could go now and help the girl or Takeru will call you via the D-Terminal alerting you that he needs help. Along the way you will meet said girl and help her. Either way, you will help the new digidestined, my way gives you the benefit of foreknowledge allowing you to be ahead of the game," he said holding up two fingers.

"What you think about this Clockwork?" Sora asked me as I thought for a second. There was something about our visitor that made me think that he if was truly an enemy he would be the worst type but he wasn't in fact he made no effort to attack at all.

"I think we should listen to him," I told her turning back to our guest, "very well Clockwork, we'll go," I said as he smiled waving his staff again causing a glowing clock to appear.

"This will take you to the girl. Her name is Jasmine but prefers to be called Jazz, if she asks you how you knew her name say CW sent you," he explained before walked into the gateway to find this new Predestined.

**Skulker**

"Finally," I said before getting into my armor again and activating it. I'll get even with those digi whelps and use their skins to decorate my living room. "Now, if I only had a target," I said looking through the cross hairs of ecto rifle until I hear a scream. "What the....," I mutter as see Technus in front of him. "What are you doing here Nicolai?" I asked impatiently.

"Plasmius called he needs us," he said as I looked at him, why the heck would he need both of us as one would provide enough power to deal with whatever is going on but I didn't questioned I just obeyed as long as Plasmius' bank account didn't run dry.

"What did he say?" I asked the tech obsessed ghost curiously.

"only to meet him in his lab in Japan," Nicolai said as I smiled, finally those digibrats will pay for ruining my armor.

**Ken Ichijouji**

"Danni, you here!" I shouted as we traversed Fossil Canyon hoping to find her before she got hurt. I know what's like to be afraid of being mistrusted and mistreated but be for her it was worse as she had no idea where she was or how to get home. "It could take hours to search this entire place," I told Wormomon despairingly.

"We can't give up, Danielle might be in danger," he said as I nodded, my heart grew heavy at the thought that we were the ones who drove her off by our thoughtlessness. It made me think of how I was treated after I realized the evil I caused as the Digimon Emperor and tried to join the digidestined. If hadn't been for Davis I would still an outcast.

"Look over there," I said pointing to a little bit of head of us, "a nest of Augomons," I told my partner as we walked up to them. "Excuse me," I said as they turned and looked at me.

"It's the Digimon Emperor!" one of the younger ones said as it crawled away in fear before another one evolved into Greymon came out.

"YOU!" it roared as I stepped back, "you think that you can come here and ruin our home?" it asked getting reading to Nova Blast us. I could see the flames building in its mouth ready to attack. I started to run before I could get away I tripped.

"Ken, are you okay?" Wormmon asked as he trapped the Digimon in a sticky net.

"I…," I began to say trying to stand but I was in to much pain. I had broke my ankle., "You have to get to Davis and…," I told him between tears of pain until I saw the dinosaur break free and a wave fire flying towards me. I closed my eyes waiting to die but nothing came.

"Ken, look!" my Digimon said as I opened my eyes and saw Danielle flying in the air. A green energy beam was coming out of her hands blocking the fire. "What she's doing? he asked as she fought to push the creature back.

"I d…," I began to say until the Greymon slashed her with it's claws causing her to fall from the sky. "DANNI!" I screamed as Wormmon jumped up and spun a net catching the girl before she could get hurt. "Is she..?" I asked nervously as Wormmon shook his head.

"We still have to…," he said as I looked and saw a Digimon approach the dinosaur and turned him to metal. "I don't believe it," Wormmon said as purple Digimon appeared, "It's duromon, he's very rare," he said coming back to me and spinning a cast for my ankle while I got out my D-Terminal to contact the others.

**Clockwork**

The players were now in place and everything has going has it should have been. "Soon Jasmine, all shall make sense," I said waving my staff and focusing on Yukio. Something about him wasn't right, it almost felt like he was overshadowed but that was impossible until meeting Plasmius he had no contact with ghosts. "That is not the main concern," I told myself as I sensed the Observants entered the room and looked at me.

"Are you having fun interfering with the timeline?" one of them asked as I turned to face them. "First you intervene in the digital world and now…," he said before I stopped them.

"It would have happened either, Danielle and Jazz would discover the digivices my way just avoids unpleasantness," I told them as I went back to the mirror and focused on Danielle. She was badly injured but Ken is taking care of her and is in good hands. "I trust you have reason for coming here besides to irriatate me," I asked them as they sighed.

"Yes, Vlad Plasmius' cloning efforts must be stopped," one of them said, "he is increasingly blurring the lines of ethics and we fear it is prelude to more sinister endevours," he explained as I chuckled at their fears.

"You think this funny?" another asked annoyed as I transformed into an old man shaking my head.

"If you are concerned about Vlad's experimentation then do nothing. He must find for himself," I told them as they gasped in horror. "What makes you think he'd even listen to you?" I asked them raising an eyebrow. "If I felt that Plasmius was overstepping bounds I would stop but for now, just relax," I told them as they shook their heads and left.

**Davis**

"I'm came as fast as I could," I told Ken as I ran up to where he was lying in the Fossil Valley. He had sent me a message via the D-Terminal and that he needed help. "Wha…," I began to ask until I saw Danni laying unconscious on a net.

"Danni was defending me from a nest Agumons that hadn't made peace with my past," Ken explained, "I would have been dead if she hadn't come," he said as a purple Digimon appeared and curled up next to Danielle.

"it looks like she found her crest," I said as Ken nodded. I walked up to Danielle and examined her. She seemed to only be stunned. "The D-Terminal says she's fine just exhausted," I tell him as he nods, "We need to get you both to Hospitown." I said as I helped Ken up and picked up the sleeping Danielle in my arms and went to open a gateway to the File continent.


	16. A Game of Chess

**Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the fic.**

**Chapter XVI: A Game of Chess**

**Mummymon**

"Now let see if I can't get in," I said as I walked to the digibrat's home and turned the knob, "blast it!" I said getting ready to blast it when the communicator went off. "What is it now," I moaned as I took it out and indentified myself.

"Mummymon, this is Vlad I need you to come back to LDAV at once," Masters boomed as I looked at the door unsure of what to do. Although Masters would never call me unless it's important, the boss told me to spy on the kids. "Did you hear you sack of bones and bandages?" he asked angrily.

"I hear you, but the boss ordered me to…," I began to say until I heard that voice again. "Where are you?" I asked as it laughed at me.

"You'd probably forget even if we told you," it retorted as I sent out a snake bandage to capture the insolent fool. "Ooh, the medicine man is sending out band aids we better flee," the voice laughed as I was about to chase them until Vlad screamed at me.

"You have new orders, did you hear me you pile of dried skin, come back to DALV NOW!" he screamed as I dropped the communicator and was about to head off when I saw Skulker and that Technus ghost fly across the sky. Whatever happening must be big. "I also want you to take a ghost portal, there's a natural portal that will lead to my lab nearby," he said as I nodded and headed to where the billionaire told me to go.

**Danni**

"LET ME OUT VLAD!" I shouted as I blasted at the door of my 'room' but it was ghost proof. I pounded on the door but no one would hear me. I continued until I had exhausted myself. I don't know why I do this no one knows I exist and Vlad has the room hidden in a dark corner. "Please father I'm sorry," I said under my breath as I slouched on the floor.

I took a piece of cheese I stole from the kitchen out my pocket. It's the only way I am to keep me from fainting as all that Vlad feeds me is moldy bread. I pulled the wrapper off and started to eat but something out of the corner of my eye startled me. "Who's there?" I asked as I stood up and hit my head on the ceiling.

"Why do you backstab father?" a voice growled at me as I rubbed my head, "he gives you a place to live and you betray him and steal from him," it said as I walked closer to the source. I could see a pair of green eyes glowing in the dark.

"Danyal?" I asked confused trying to piece together what was going on here. "Danyal if it's…," I began to say until I felt an ectoblast slam into my chest sending my flying across the room. "Dan…," I muttered as he stepped out of the shadows.

"I am going to make sure you never harm father again," he said as I slowly got up and charged at him but he went intangible and I landed on my stomach. "You're pathetic," he said placing his boot on my back as I tried to go intangible but something was blocking my powers. "Goodbye Danielle," he whispered to me charging up an ecto blast.

"NOOOO!" I screamed as I started up in a cold sweat. I was no longer in my room but in a hospital room. "Wha…," I asked looking around confused as strange creature walked into the room. He looked like some wizard dressed a brown cloak with his face hidden by a bushy gray beard. In his hands was a staff with a paw print on it.

"You were attacked by a nest of Greymons near Fossil Canyon," he said to me, "If it weren't for your friends you wouldn't be here," he said as Ken, Davis, and Duromon came into the room. "I have never treated humans before so I needed to study before I healed her," he said looking at me.

"We thank you for your help, Dr. Jijimon," Ken said as he walked out, "How you feeling Danni?" he asks smiling as I slowly sit up wincing in pain.

"What happened?" I asked confused as Davis came over to help me, "the last thing I remember is falling from the sky," I tell him as he nodded.

"You saved us from a nest of Greymons," Ken said, "I don't know how you did it but I would be dead if not for you," he said, "but right now you should rest," he said taking a device out of his pocket. "We'll be out in the hall but you need us just use this," he said as they left except for Duromon.

"So they hate you?" she said as I sighed realizing how wrong I was and wanted to make up for it.

**Yolei Inoue**

"Do you see anything TK?" I asked my fiend as we searched the desolate wasteland of Freezeland. We knew it was nearly impossible that Danielle could have made this far but Davis insisted we leave no stone unturned.

"No, I really don't…," he began to but stopped suddenly, "uh…Yolei, I think we have a problem," he said pointing to the sky nervously as I turned to face him.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking up and saw Yukio and Arukenimon with Masters' son flying our way. "Call for help on the…," I began to say until something blasted me into the air and they landed in front of us.

"You brats aren't going anywhere," the boy sneered as his hands glowed green, "you won't interfere with father's plans ever again!" he said as Hawkmon and Patamon got in front of us. "You pathetic creatures are no match for a half ghost," he said as the two creatures Digivolved into the champion forms. "A neat trick," he said as he duplicated himself and attacked.

"We won't let you harm them!" Angemon said as the hand of Fate at him sending the child into the air, "Aquilamon attack," he said as the other Digimon swept foreword and fired Blast Rings at them.

"TK, get the D-Terminal call for help, I'm not sure how long Angemon and Aquilamon can keep this up," I said as I turned back and watch the fight intensify between the foes.

**Technus**

"Did Plasmius tell you anything about this all he said to me was 'meet me in Japan'?" I asked the hunter as we arrived LDAV. I was curious as to what the boss was cooking up and if it involved those annoying children I fought earlier. I want to make them pay for scaring me, Technus!

"I told all I know, now please shut up!" Skulker snapped as we phased into the lab and looked around, "Boss you here?" he asked as the door opened and Vlad appeared. "You said it was an urgent, what is up?" I asked as he flashed his fangs at us gleefully.

"How you would like to finish the hunt for those children," he asked as Skulker smiled, "We are going on a hunt but first I have a task to finish up," he said turning to a gestation tank. "Maddie, has the Spore been absorbed into his DNA?" he asked his computer as I rolled my eyes.

"He really needs to get a hobby," I told Skulker who grabbed me by the neck aiming his gun at me. "What did I say?" I asked him trying to figure out what is going on but before he could speak Plasmius blasted him to the ground.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" he yelled as the holographic image of the ghost boy's mother appeared, "Maddie, the status of Artemis, now," he demanded trying to control his temper.

"The spore is absorbed and clone is both stable and functional," she said as Vlad pulled a lever and the chamber drained of fluid and opened revealing a seven year old clone of the ghost boy. "Organs began to function," the computer said as the kid's eyes opened and Vlad smiled.

"Welcome to the world Artemis, my boy," he said as the child looked at him. "Can you speak?" he asked the clone anxiously.

"…I….th…ink," he said shakily as Vlad placed a hand on his shoulder, "who…are…you…," he asked as the boss beamed.

"I am your father Vlad, why don't you go into that room there are dry clothes and some food. It will help jog your memory," he said as he helped the child but was startled when he heard a noise upstairs, "it appears the other member of the party is here," he sighed, "Artemis, go change I have business to attend to," he said turning to us. "Meet me in the lobby I'll be there shortly.

**Sora Takenouchi**

"Do you really believe what this Clockwork said?" Biyomon asked me as we travelled through the forrest in search of this new digidestined. "I mean it seems rather odd that he just shows up and tells you to find this girl?" he said as I thought about it. I didn't trust this being other but something about him told me that he meant every word.

"I'm not sure, I had never seen anything like him before," I told him, "besides if there is a new digidestined it's our job to…," I began to say until I saw a young woman dressed in blue pants and a black shirt walk deeper into woods. "Matt! Gabumon! I found her!" I shouted to my friend as I raced up to her. "Stop!" I shouted as she turned around.

"I'm sorry, is this your forest?" she asked turning around. She was exactly like the image Clockwork showed us. "I didn't mean to trespass, I was knocked out and found myself here with this letter," she said handing me an antique piece of paper.

The wording on it seemed to be consistent with way Clockwork talked, cryptic yet precise. "This isn't my forest but it's dangerous if you don't know where you're going. I'm Sora by the way," I said holding out my hand to her.

"I'm Jasmine but my friends call me…," she said until I finished the sentence\ by saying 'Jazz'. "How did you know?" she asked amazed that I knew this fact.

"CW sent me to find you and to help you find your crest," I explained as Matt arrived amazed at the fact that Clockwork was right. "These are my friend Matt, Gabumon, and Biyomon," I told her as she waved to them. "We need to find your…," I began to say until Matt's D-Terminal went off but just stared at it. "Matt, what's wrong?" I asked him nervously.

"CW was right again, it's TK he needs help," he said as I looked amazed that once again something that CW said would happen came true. Who was this being and how did he know everything that would happen. "We better go see what's going on," he said as we took off to help Matt's brother with Jazz in tow.

**Danny**

I looked back at the master of time's note, "why must he be so cryptic?" I asked myself as I went back to the room just in time and went up to the phone and dialed Sam's number. It rang for several seconds before I heard Sam reply. "How's the search doing?" I asked her hoping they found anything on Danni yet.

"Not yet but Tuck is busy hooking up a system to track her," she explained, "he thinks he can use the Fenton Finder to locate her signal," she said as I smiled at the phrase, "it's complicated but he thinks it's going to work," she said.

"Tell me if it works," I told her laying getting back in bed, "maybe you can find Jazz as well, I'm sure whatever Clockwork has planned for her Danni is tied up with it somehow," I said knowing the ghost's affinity for things to come together.

"Will do," she said, "do you need anything?" she asked as I turned the TV on and nearly fell out of bed when I saw Vlad on TV. "Danny are you okay, I heard a noise," she said as I snapped back to the present.

"Yeah, I just saw the worst show on TV," I said turning up the volume to listen to what Fruit Loop is saying.

"It is my pleasure to announce that LDAV and Oikawa Technologies will merge to become Loikawa Technologies," Plasmius said smiling happily. Something tells me that everything is going on here stinks of rotten Wisconsin Cheddar mixed with ectoplasm.

"I have to go, if you find anything out call me," I said hanging up and staring at Vlad's image on the screen before turning it off in disgust.


End file.
